Okaeri Eren
by Leam Ackerman
Summary: Un nouveau prof arrive dans le lycée Trost de la ville de Shiganshina. Eren 17 ans essaye de vivre sa vie mais c'est plutôt compliqué avec un balais dans le cul comme prof, un père qui n'en est pas vraiment un et une tête de cheval pas très intelligente. Attention présence de lemon et de violence. Death fic. Pemière fic alors soyez indulgent please merci.
1. Chapter 1

DE LEAM ACKERMAN

CORRECTION DE Koneko-CHAN

Okaeri Eren

R18

CITRON

YAOI

Couples: x Levi étaient Jean étaient x, x Grisha étaient

Résumé

Eren 17 ans, sa vie est un désastre pourtant parfois il essaye de s'amuser…

Bon ok c'est nul mais ne vous fiez pas au résumé de merde. Je suis nul avec ça. Bref c'est principalement du Levi x Eren et il y a du LEMON.

Messages de l'auteur :

Ceci est une hard fiction peut être même une death fiction. Elle est écrite en PDV Eren et le langage est très cru (en même temps il y a Levi). Pendants ma fic il y aura des pensée de moi – _comme ça_ -

 _Chapitre 1_

Moi Eren Jeager 17 ans, je déclare officiellement que ma vie est nul à chier. J'explique. Aujourd'hui on a eu un nouveau prof d'EMC (education morale et civique)- _youhou le nom à ralonge-_ Il s'appelle Levi. Levi Ackerman et c'est un super gros connard, non mais sérieux il a un balais dans le cul ou quoi ? Mikasa non plus ne l'aime pas – _mdr_ \- elle l'appelle « shorty ». Arminlui dit qu'il est très discipliné et que c'est ce qu'il faut à notre classe. En même temps il y a pas tord (comme d'habitude) avec les têtes qu'on a aussi. Connie et Sasha notre paire de comique, Jean cette sale tête de cheval ? Annie avec son regard qui fout les boules, en fait mon groupes d'amis… Et merde –eh ouais- je sens que je vais me faire pas mal collé moi. Pas que ça me dérange mais c'est chiant quand même.

Mon réveil sonne, 6h00, j'ai encore sommeil mais en première heure ont a M. Balais dans le cul (Levi), sachant que le seul à s'être aventuré dans la zone du retard à dû, devant la porte de la salle se mettre accroupi et porter des seaux d'eau. Ce prof est taré j'vous l'dit. Je me lève sans faire de bruit ce serait con que mon père (enfin ce qui m'en sert) ce réveille maintenant. Bref j'ai réussi à sortir de chez moi en un seul morceau. Sur le chemin je croise Armin et Mikasa. Ils parlent entre eux, moi j'écoute ma musique.

J'entre dans la classe tous le monde me fixe. Ok c'est bizarre ça. Je regarde Jean qui rigole. Mauvais pressentiment là. Je vais à ma place et la je vois sur mon bureau… Un sextoy, un putain de god pour FEMME.

«- Jean sale fils de cheval je vais te tuer !

-HA HA bah quoi Eren mon cadeau te plait pas ? »

Je vais massacrer cette sale merde !

« -Assayez vous et fermez la. »

Silence dans la salle, tout le monde s'assoie même Jean.

« -Jeager ! Pourquoi ton cul n'est toujours pas collé à cette chaise ?

-Euh… Oui sensei… »

Non je m'écrase pas devant lui, je tiens àn ma vie c'est différent.

Tsuzuku

L'auteur s'amuse

EREN:...Sérieux ? C'est tout ?

LEAM:/ Mais euh... Sois indulgent.

LEVI:Eren assit !

EREN:...NON

LEAM:O.o Levi, Eren résiste ! *.*

LEVI:(fouet à la main) assit...

EREN:Oui Caporal T.T

LEAM:(bave) OUIIIII, alleeeeez.

EREN,LEVI:...(sort)

BREF après m'être fait fuis par mes personnages je m'en vais écrire ma solitude

LA REVUE ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Okaeri Eren

De Leam Ackerman

Correction par koneko-Chan

Chapitre 2

Le temps se rallonge rallonge, rallonge, ah, je m'ennuie ! Levi-sensei _-ouh Eren tu as peur de lui ?-_ est chiant. J'ai sommeil mais Armin m'empêche de dormir

« -Si je t'emmerde Jeager tu peux dégager de mon cours. »

J'y vais, j'y vais pas ? Ok j'y vais, je range mes affaires doucement, lentement même. Levi-sensei m'a vu. Shit je suis obligé de continuer. Tout le monde me regarde (à nouveau). Je me lève et marche machinalement vers la sortie tout en regardant Levi-sensei. Ouverture de la porte ok. Sortie du corps d'Eren ok. Toujours pas de signe d'aura meurtrière. Fermeture de la porte ok. Je suis sortit, je suis génial je… je… je suis foutu ! J'ai tellement peur que je cour sur le toit du bahut. Oh merde, merde, merde. Mais quel con. Levi-sensei va me tuer je ne suis pas le premier qu'il a tué j'en suis sûr. La cloche de midi sonne. Merde. Est-ce que Levi-sensei va t-il venir me tuer ? Bon bah je vais aller me cacher dans les toilettes. Je suis pathétique. Des personnes entrent. C'est Connie et Jean.

« -Eren va mourir moi je te le dit Connie.

-Ta vu les yeux de Levi-sensei quand il est parti ? Plus un bruit dans la classe quand même !

-Grave, un moment quand Sasha a toussé j'ai cru qu'il allait l'étriper.

-On est d'accord pour dire que ce prof n'est pas normal.

-Totalement d'accord. »

Et merde Jean et moi on pense la même chose du prof.

« -Fuck !

-Eren ?

-Fuck ! »

Je sors de ma magnifique et puante cachette de survie.

« -Les gars aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour »

Pas de réponse… Merde. Je me retourne pour faire mon boss… Bon ok essayer.

« - T'façon ce prof il me fait pas peur avec son mètre soixante…

-Eren…

-Il se croit où se nain ? Dans un cirque ? Une caravane ?

-EREN !

-Ta gueule Jean je parle ! »

Je me retourne pour lui en mettre une dans sa tronche de cheval, mais un petit homme incroyablement terrifiant et menaçant arrête mon geste.

« -Jeager »

Oh putain sa voix me brûle tellement il est en colère.

« -Levi-sensei… »

TSUZUKU

L'auteure se fait frapper

EREN : T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux que je meure ?

LEAM : Bah nan ^^'

LEVI : (voix menaçante) Vient te faire frapper.

LEAM : O.o Même pas tu le trompes ?

LEVI : Toi la ferme

LEAM : Mais… Mais…

EREN : (cour) Nan t'en a assez fait comme ça !

LEAM : (pleure) Mais euh soyez un peu plus gentil avec moi –pourquoi je suis une victime- T.T

REVIEW ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Okaeri Eren

De Leam Ackerman

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Message de l'auteure :

Je tiens a vous avertir que mes chapitre ne sortirons pas de façon forcément logique et aussi qu'il est peu probable que je publie pendans les vacances car abscence de wifi totale chez ma mère T.T. Un gros merci à Miyu-chan34 pour sa review qui ma encourager pour le chapitre suivant et aussi a The champi de me suivre moi et mon histoire. Bref en avant pour de nouvelle torture X)

Chapitre 3

JE NE SUIS PAS MORT ! Mais je me fais chier… Levi-sensei m'a engeulé, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Le pire c'est qu'il ne cri pas. En fait c'est ça le plus flippant. Le seul truc c'est q qu'il a prévenu mon père… Soirée de merde en approche. Génial merci Balais dans le cul _–Bah Eren X)-_ enfin je dis ça mais c'est plutôt moi qui vais l'avoir dans le cul. Je rentre chez moi, j'ai une horrible boule au ventre mais il n'y a encore personne à la maison. Bon bah je vais pas trainer moi. Je cour littéralement dans ma chambre et ferme la porte à clé. Connard de prof. Avec un peu de chance mon père ne rentrera pas et ne pourra donc rien me faire. La peur sa fatigue… Je pars me coucher quand j'entends un bruit dans les escaliers… Merde, par réflexe je me cache dans mon armoire et attends. Aucun son ne sort de ma porte, je retiens mon souffle. Rien, putain le coup de flippe. Cette fois je me couche et m'endors. Je me réveille. J'ai bien dormis et il n'est que 10h00… 10h00 ça va ça passe… Attend QUOI ! Retard, retard, retard ! Heureusement mon père n'est pas là. _–Dommage-_ Je cour, je vole pour arrivé a Trost.

10h05 math… Bon bah je vais dormir, en plus je suis à côté d'Annie donc le prof (un certain Mike) ne viendra jamais par là. Sa sonne. Enfin la pause de midi. Heureusement car j'en peux plus d'attendre j'ai trop la dalle mange tous ensemble sur le toit.

« -Mikasa tu peux me dire pourquoi Tronche de chaval mange avec nous ?

-Allez avoue Eren, en réalité tun m'aimes trop.

-QUOI !

-Fais pas ton timide viens dans les bras de papa… »

Shit. Mon poing est parti tout seul dans le visage de Jean. Il me semble que Armin m'appelle mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, tout est flou dans ma tête. J'entend Jean me hurlez en me saisissant par le col .

« -Putain Jaeger qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas pas chez toi. Faut te faire soigner pauvre con !

-…

-Ta rien à dire pour mon nez que tu viens de péter ?

-Je…

-HEIIIN ?!

-Faut que j'rentre »

Je cour pour échapper aux questions de mes amis. Mon corps me conduit machinalement devant chez moi. Putain mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? La porte s'ouvre toute seule (Fuck). Mon père se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je recule, il me dit de venir vers lui _–Ouiii vas y !-_ Je pourrrais m'enfuir loin très loin mais non il faut que j'y aille… J'vais vraiment mourir…

TSUZUKU

L'auteure se cache

EREN : LEEEEAM (devient titan) GROOAAR !

LEAM : Hiii Levi-sama protége moi

LEVI : Pas mon problème

EREN : (attrape Leam)

LEAM : Levi- samaaaaa T.T'

LEVI : (nettoie sa classe)

LEAM : (revenant vivante) Je me vengerai Eren Jaeger !

REVIEW ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Okaeri Eren

De Leam Ackerman

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Messages de l'auteur

Alors je dois vous prévenir que tout ce chapitre sera un LEMON mon premier alors si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas mettez une review pour me le dire (tout en étant gentil). Lemon assez heu choquant peut être ? Bref juste pour dire aussi c'est pas du lemon pour du lemon. Si vous pensez ça c'est faux et au pire même si c'était le cas c'est pas grave on est là pour s'amuser (d'Eren) voila, voila bonne lecture a vous mes titans. Oui vous êtes mes titans et alors ? X)

Chapitre 4

Je cour dans toute la maison, je le fuis.

« -Eren, viens voir papa… !

-Jamais

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal mon cœur.

-Menteur ! »

Il va me faire du mal j'en suis sûr. Putain ! Ce connard me balance des trucs ! Un vase…

Le noir… Je me suis évanoui après avoir reçu le vase dans la tête. Je suis réveillé mais je n'arrive pas, à ouvrir les yeux. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Ne me dite pas qu'il veut recommencer ses fantasmes bizarres et malsains ? Mes mains sont attachées, ma bouche bâillonné et une corde me comprime le corps. Ok… IL recommence avec le sadomasochisme… Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir faire un sport avant longtemps moi.

« -Good morning Eren. Bien dormi ?

-Hmphf (ta gueule)

_Tu veux parler ? »

Je hoche la tête affirmativement.

« -Bien, bon garçon…

_-PUTAIN ! Connard tu crois faire quoi là ? Tu… »

Grisha _–Ouiiii-_ touche du bout des doigts mon sexe, mais c'est horrible !

« -aaah, arrête enfoiré !

-Non tu as été très vilain »

Oh non il me remet le bâillon dans la bouche, il commence à resserrer les cordes sur mon corps (oh mon dieu s fait mal). Il caresse lentement ma verge (merde, pourquoi sa m'excite).

Il fait courir sa langue sur mon torse, s'arrête sur mes tétons _– *o*-_

« -Hmfrhph…

-Pourquoi tu pleure Eren ? »

Hein, quoi ? Je pleure pas, merde c'est trop bon, je veux jouir. En plus sa langue commence lentement à descendre vers mon point de plaisir.

« -Non, non Eren tu ne jouiras seulement quand j'en aurais décidé »

Il me met une sorte de bâton dans l'urètre qui va m'empêcher d'éjaculer. Grisha m'enlève le bâillon, sa langue arrête de me chatouiller l'entrejambe. Ses doigts commencent à caresser mon anneau de chair.

« -Hum, n… nan »

Non pas encore, il va encore…

« -Gnaaah ! Trop gros… Enlève… le »

Oh mon dieu ça fait un mal de chien. Il l'a enfoncé sans préparation

« -Sale brute.. »

Il commence à faire des va et viens de plus en plus violents.

« -aaah… aaah…non »

Je ne ressens plus de douleur. A la place, je ressens un putain de plaisir… Merde qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi. Les mouvements s'accentuent.

« -Aaah… ha…mmmh… Plus vite…

-…Patience Eren »

J'ai… j'ai envie de jouir mais avec son truc là qui m'en empêche. Mon père commence à ralentir.

« - Retire-toi… haaa. Va-t'en aah…

-Depuis quand c'est toi le maître Eren ? »

Non ! Il va jouir à l'intérieur !

« -AAAH ! »

Il jouit, moi aussi. Il se rhabille tranquillement puis décide enfin de défaire mes liens.

Sale… je me sens sale…

Il est 16h00… Ca fait plus d'une heure que je suis attaché et conscient… Pitié faite qu'il s'en aille vite, très vite. Il se retourne, je ferme les yeux.

« -A plus tard… »

Puis il part.

TSUZUKU

L'auteure devient Satan

GRISHA : (s'approche d'Eren) Eren…

EREN : Non va t-en (recule)

GRISHA : Eren !

LEAM : (regard fixe sur Eren)

EREN : … Quoi ?

LEAM : VENDETAAAA !

EREN : ... Monstre (Grisha s'approche) Toi va t-en tu me dégoutes

GRISHA : Attend Eren j'étais pas moi-même ! Elle m'a obligé !

LEAM : Mouhahahaha, la vengeance est un plat que l'on mange devant un yaoi ! / (Transformation en Satan)

REVIEW ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Okaeri Eren

De Leam Ackerman

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Messages de l'auteur

Alors j'ai essayé de travailler sur la longueur de mes chapitres je crois que j'y suis arrivé après pour le contenu je compte sur vous mes petits titans

Chapitre 5

6h00, le réveille sonne. Aïe ! J'ai des bleus là où mon (beurk) père m'a… m'a violé. C'est vrai que je devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Mais je ne m'y fais toujours pas A chaque fois, je me sens de plus en plus sale, à un point ou je finis par me détester moi-même. Je finis par m trainer hors de mon lit pour prendre une douche. J'ai l'impression que son odeur nauséabonde recouvre encore mes vêtements. Je finis par m'habiller mas toujours avec des mouvements plus ou moins saccadé. J'arrive enfin à sortir carcasse de chez moi pour fuir cette chose qui me sert de père. Je me dirige vers un petit parc tranquille. Il n'est pas aussi grand que celui du centre-ville, mais il est tout aussi beau. On c'est vrai qu'à 6h30 du matin il n'y a personne mais c'est justement ça qui faut sa beauté. Le soleil se lève lentement, j'aperçois la rosée du matin recouvrir les arbres, l'herbe ainsi que les fleurs. Un havre de paix. Malgré le plaisir du lieu, le parc n'est pas ma destination finale. Je m'en vais donc pour aller au centre commercial Maria qui parait délabré de l'extérieur mais ceci n'est qu'une façade car l'intérieur est tout simplement somptueux. Il y a des magasins partout. Le rêve pour une fashionnista. De starbuck, Levi's (Balais dans le cul ?),Kaporal, Bizbee… Mais il n'est pas essentiellement composé de magasin de marque. Bref moi je vais monter au quatrième étage, qui est l'étage des vêtements pour homme. J'appelle l'ascenseur, et soudain mon portable vibre. Un message de Mikasa.

« -Eren, où es-tu ? Qu'est se passe-t-il ? »

Etrange… Ça me fait plaisir qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur. Deux nouveaux messages… Je souris. Ils sont si gentils. Premier message : Armin

« -Eren, où es-tu encore passé ? Mikasa s'inquiète et moi aussi, répond vite. »

Deuxième message, je me demande qui ça peut bien être ? Cheval… Super…

« -Prof d'EMC absent. Crève bien tout seul Jaeger »

Enfoiré de cheval sur pattes. L'ascenseur s'arrête au deuxième étage. Je m'énerve tout seul à cause de ce crétin de cheval. Je relève la tête. Oh meeerde. J'espère que c'est une hallucination dû au manque de sommeil car là je vais me faire déchirer. Levi Ackerman vient d'entrer dans le même putain d'ascenseur que moi. Il me regarde. Shit, il sait que je suis actuellement en train de rater son cour, qu'il ne donne pas d'ailleurs. Je regarde autour de moi en évitant le regard le regard de M. Balai dans le cul. 3éme étage. Aller va plus vite toi, que je m'évade vite d'ici. J'entends un gros boum, l'ascenseur se stoppe, les lumières vacillent pour se colorés de rouge, puis reviennent à la normal… Mais l'ascenseur lui ne monte plus.

Je commence à paniqué… Bon ok, je panique grave là.

« -Non, c'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai ! Non…non… Je rêve j'en suis sûr. Oui c'est ça je dors. Je suis dans mon lit, dans ma chambre et je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et…

-La ferme ! Et calme-toi gamin !

-Euh… Oui sensei

-Pas de sensei ici. On n'est pas au lycée et oubli le «vous », tutoie moi.

-Et je dois vous… euh t'appeler comment ?

-Levi

-Ah d'accord… »

Putain pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi et Balai dans le cul ? Je m'accroupi dans un coin de l'ascenseur et commence à me balancer sur mes pieds d'avant en arrière.

« -Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien à faire ça.

-C'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas paniquer.

-Bah trouve un autre truc, parce que si tu continus, je vais perdre mon calme et là… »

IL s'arrête tout à coup de parler, et me regarde avec des yeux tout tond. Qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça. Il s'approche doucement de moi, je recule instinctivement.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Fais pas le con ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Mais il débloque ou quoi ? Je ne pleure pas. Je touche mon visage ! Des larmes… que font ses larmes sur mon visage ?

« -Je sais pas pourquoi… »

Levi pose sa main sur mon épaule, je grimace de douleur. Les traces de mon père me font souffrir. Levi s'arrête. Oh mon dieu pourvu qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Il veut me poser des questions j'en suis sûr. Je regarde mes mains évitant tout contacte visuelle.

« -Eh gamin. »

Pas de réponse, je regarde ailleurs. Eviter tout contacte visuelle.

« -Oï, répond ! »

Silence radio. Pas de regard. Pas-de-re-gard.

« -Je le répèterais pas encore une fois gamin.. »

Je tiens. J'ai peur mais je tiens.

« -Eren… »

Oh oh… Il a dit mon prénom… Je l'ai vraiment mis en pétard.

« -Tu l'aura voulu ! »

Quoi ? Voulu quoi ? Sa main s'approche de mon visage. Il prend de force ma mâchoire et oriente mon visage vers le sien. Mon regard croise ses yeux. Ils sont d'un gris métallique qui d'un premier abord vous paraissent froid et indifférent, mais quand ont les regardent plus longtemps on remarque qu'il y a une pointe de chaleur rassurante. Ça ne déborde pas mais… C'est comme si d'instinct on savait qu'on pouvait compter sur lui. C'est bizarre…Je suis bizarre.

« -Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe pour que tu commences à pleurer comme une gonzesse »

Les mots de trop… Je m'enfonce sur moi-même et pleure de tout mon saoul.

« -Eren »

Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je veux juste pleurer pour ensuite dormir d'un sommeil infini. Ne plus jamais me réveiller et vivre dans ce monde qui me renie. Merde… Je suis en mode dépression intensive. Levi s'approche de moi, je me roule sur moi-même. J'appréhende ce qu'il va faire. Je sens une force autour de mon corps. Je grimace. J'ouvre les yeux. Levi me prend dans ses bras… J'hésite à mettre mes bras dans son dos pour suivre son geste. Mes bras restent collés à mes jambes. Levi met fin à ce geste de tendresse.

« -Bon maintenant ça suffit, tu vas me tout me dire.

-Dire quoi ? »

Faire l'innocent va peut être marcher avec lui ? Pas sûr mais bon.

« -Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

IL resserre se prise sur mes épaules. Merde. Sa fait un mal de chien.

« -Aïe, tu me fais mal bordel !

-Je sais j'ai remarqué.

-Alors dégage tes mains de là ! »

Je me tortille pour que ma parole fasse se succéder son geste. Au lieu de ça. Ce connard resserre encore plus sa prise. Par reflexe je recule… Mauvaise idée… Mon dos heurte la paroi de l'ascenseur… Douleur. Ma respiration se coupe. Mon visage dessine une expression de douleur intense. Levi a du remarquer ma détresse car je le vois plus que froncé les sourcils.

« -Ah Ah Ah

-Pourquoi tu ris gamin ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu souffres… Physiquement et mentalement. »

Regard de pitié. Putain, garde ta pitié pour ta mère Levi.

« -Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ni de celle de personnes d'autre d'ailleurs, vous pouvez…

-Qui a dit que j'avais pitié Eren ? »

Levi se relève doucement et me fixe. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour avancer ni me relever. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever entièrement qu'il me plaque contre le mur, me saisi le bras et relève ma manche. Tous ca pourquoi ? Pour me mettre sous les yeux les affreuses traces qui zèbre encore ma peau de la séance que mon père ma offerte la nuit dernière.

« -Eren, je te préviens que si tu ne m'explique rien. Tu ne ressortiras pas vivant d'ici…

-Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire Levi. Tu n'imagine pas.

-Eren…

-Quoi ?! Quand tu sauras tout tu feras quoi ? Tu m'aideras ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu feras comme tous le monde…Tu…TU m'abandonneras avec se monstre… Comme ma mère… Vous aller fuir… Me fuir. »

Je glisse à terre… Toutes ces années à fuir mon passé et mon présent, mon détruit. Je me transforme en coquille vide. Mon être est vide.

« -Se monstre ? Qui est ce ? »

Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

« -Eren regarde moi ! Répond moi, bon sang ! »

Je lève doucement mes yeux vers lui.

« -Qui te fais du mal ? Dit le moi. Je ferai tout pour t'aider. Parle-moi s'il te plait… »

IL a l'air sincère. Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ?

« -Mon… Père.

-…Continu

-Il me détruit, continuellement, et ce à jamais.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Non impossible ! Mon père est médecin personne ne peut croire qu'un médecin peut… euhm

-Qu'il peut quoi ?

-Enfin tu sais quoi… Les marques…

-Non je ne sais pas et c'est pour ca que je te demande de me le dire

-… »

C'est très embarrassant. Comment je peux sortir à mon prof que mon père abuse de moi ?

« -J'attend !

-Bon voila depuis… Euh longtemps, je ne sais plus exactement quand cela à commencé…

-Abrège !

-Euh…. Oui, oui… Grisha… Mon père me… viole…

-QUOI ?

-Me frappe pas !

-Je suis pas un monstre. Et la à l'instant c'est plutôt ton père que j'ai envie de frapper.

-Ne fais pas ca !

-Pourquoi ca ?

-Parce que. »

Je me bloque à toute discussion. Plus aucun son ne sort de nos bouches. Levi décide de s'éloigner de moi. Je m'impatiente dans cet espace plus que clos.

« -Bordel, sa fait plus d'une heure maintenant ! Ils vont se bouger le cul oui ?! «

Je commence à me sentir tendu. Levi ne fait aucune réflexion. Il attend juste. Au bout de vingt minutes plus tard, les mécaniciens nous sortes enfin de là. Enfin de l'air pur et libre, sans un prof à côte de sois. Je m'étire devant l'ascenseur et promet de prendre les escaliers la prochaine fois. Levi passe devant moi. Il me chuchote une phrase. Ma phrase.

TSUZUKU

L'auteure va se coucher.

EREN : Je me sens mal ici

LEVI : Eren !

EREN : Oui, caporal !

LEVI : Eloigne toi de Grisha et viens dans mon lit

EREN : (rougit violement)

LEVI : (attrape Eren par la taille) Vien c'est pas là

EREN : Mais caporal ! Ce n'est pas votre chambre là bas. C'est un love hôtel /

LEVI : Justement on y sera mieux

LEAM : (les suis inconsciemment)


	6. Chapitre 6

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Messages de l'auteur:

Désoler pour le retard mes titans d'amour. Je pense que la semaine prochaine je ne publierais pas pour cette fic mais pour mon autre fic. Voila voila bisous.

Chapitre 6

« -Jaeger lit la page 180.

-oui sensei. »

Je suis revenu en cours après deux jours d'absence. Mikasa m'a littéralement étranglé en me sautant dans les bras, Armin ne faisait que parler, Sasha et Connie me racontaient leurs conneries faites en cours. Annie, elle, me fit juste comprendre d'un regard qu'elle était contente de me voir. Enfin je crois. Et Jean… Bah c'est Jean quoi. Le cours d'EMC se finit. Depuis l'ascenseur j'essaye d'éviter Levi le plus possible. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de sa phrase. Je tourne à droite du couloir pour aller sur le toit. 12h15. Meerde, tous le monde doit m'attendre. Je prends mon téléphone pour envoyé un message à Mikasa. Je me heurte à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Je lève les yeux de mon portable. Je me pétrifie sur place… Levi.

« -Euh… Pa…pardon.

-Gamin, attend. »

Et merde, je pensais que je pourrais m'enfuir en courant… Apparemment non.

« -C'est-à-dire que la je suis assez pressé…

-Ca va me prendre deux secondes »

Oulla son regard menaçant me fout les boules.

« -Tu viendras me voir ce soir.

-Où ?

-A ton avis ? Crétin. Dans ma salle de classe.

-Euh oui sensei. »

Je me retourne et part à toute vitesse, direction le lieu du repas. J'arrive enfin à ce fichu toit de merde. Voila, je suis en rogne maintenant. Et en plus je stresse par rapport à ce soir. Qu'est-ce que Levi va me dire ? Putain toutes cette histoire me coupe l'appétit. Je vois bien que Mikasa s'inquiète, mais je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans l'ambiance joyeuse du groupe. Le repas se finit avec une remarque de Jean sur mon comportement. Trop de chose dans la tête pour lui répondre. Je remarque que tous le groupe me fixent.

« -Quoi ?!

-Bah tu me réponds pas ?

-Pourquoi je te parlerai tête de cheval ? »

Je comprends pas pourquoi, ils me regardent tous avec un air ahuri. Je décide de partir. Non mais ils veulent quoi ? Je suis pas un monstre de foire. Je me dirige vers les toilettes. Besoin d'homme. Pendant que je me lave les mains je vois Jean rentrer pour se diriger vers moi. Je le regarde. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut. Il se plante devant moi, rouge pivoine. Je fais mine de m'en aller mais il me retient par le bras. Il ouvre en la bouche après de longue minute pour me demande.

« -Est-ce que tu es hétéro ?

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette connerie encore ?

-Répond juste qu'il te plait.

-En quel honneur ? »

Je vois qu'il commence à perdre ses moyens. Je roule des yeux.

« -Bon si tu veux tout savoir je ne suis ni homo, ni hétéro. »

Je vois un air de surprise se dessiner sur son visage. Oh Putain c'est trop drôle. Je me retiens in extremis de lui rire au nez. Son expression perdue est à mourir de rire.

« -Bah ? Mais ? T'es asexuelle ? »

Oh non j'en peux plus j'explose littéralement de rire.

« -Putain… Mec… T'es trop con… Ta pas compris que j'étais bi ?! »

Je vois son visage devenir tout rouge. Colère ? Honte ? Je sais pas, je m'en fous. C'est beaucoup trop drôle. Ilo se retourne et cour pour sortir d'ici. Moi je suis actuellement en train de décéder de rire. Merde j'ai tellement ris que j'ai oublié de lui demander pourquoi il m'a posé cette question bizarre. Je sors enfin des toilettes. Je me dirige vers ma prochaine salle de classe. Malheureusement pour moi mon estomac me rappel que je n'avais rien avalé ce midi. C'est parti pour sécher les cours. Je préviendrais Armin et Mikasa quand je serais loin du lycée. Je connais Mikasa, si je ne suis pas loin de là ou elle est, elle serait capable de courir pour venir me chercher. Je prends le bus de ville. Arrivé au centre ville, je préviens Armin et Mikasa. Je vais me balader dans les magasins mais avant… MANGER ! Je passe par un fastfood. Putain ça fait du bien de manger. Je me promène dans les magasins de jeux vidéo. Je m'arrête pour regarder le prix d'un jeu quand je vois devant moi une tête qui m'est assez familière. Oh merde ! C'est Jean. Je me cache vite. J'espère qu'il ne m'as pas vu. Je relève un peu la tête. Non il ne m'as pas vu. IL est seul. Je l'observe en train de lire des shonen. Mouais. C'est pas très intéressant tous ça. Je viens d'avoir une idée, peut être pas de génie mais une idée quand même. Je sors mon portable et tape à toute vitesse un message pour… Jean ! Je suis un roi. Bon ok… Un dieu. Dans mon message j'écris « Aide-moi ». Je regarde sa réaction… Il commence à devenir livide. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Ma poche vibre. Voyons voir ce qu'il a répondu.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu ? »

Bizarre, la réponse ne colle pas avec la réaction que j'ai vue. C'est nul je suis déçus. Je décide donc de faire un gros truc de gamin. Je me glisse doucement derrière son dos, frappe mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour au final lui hurler dans les oreilles.

« -Il est bien ton manga ? »

Il sursaute et se retourne d'un seul coup. Je lui souris, très fier de ma petite blague.

« -Pour ce que tu m'as dit ce midi.»

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, en entourant mon bras autour de son cou. Il me repousse violemment. Déçus. Ah attend. Non c'est pas vrai. Du rose. Du fucking rose sur ses joues… Intéressant.

« -Au fait Jean. C'était quoi cette question au chiotte ? »

Gros blanc. Je le regarde. Ok. Du rose il est passé au rouge pétant. Merde. Jean peut parfois être potable… J'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de dire. IL marmonne un truc que j'entend à peine.

« -Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, répète ?

-Ren… Tu… Me »

Ok. Je n'ai absolument rien pigé. Je lui redemande de m'expliquer. Il roule des yeux. Eh oh, c'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas parler. Il commence à s'approcher de moi. Je recule faisant mine de regarder quelque chose. Bon, je crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour m'éclipser. Je me dirige vers la sortie, mais quelque chose… Enfin disons plutôt quelqu'un m'en empêche en me prenant par le bras. Je me retourne ? QUOI ? Mais… Mais… Nan ? C'est pas possible. Jean… Jean kirschtein est en train de m'embrasser. Je suis trop surpris pour bouger. Il s'écarte enfin de moi en murmurant avant de s'enfuir.

« -Je t'aime »

Je suis pétrifié sur place… Jean… Jean est gay… Mais la nouvelle. Est-ce que c'est bien LE Jean qui pendant la pause fait exprès de parler de toutes ses (fausses) conquêtes et prouesses sexuelle devant moi pour… Oh merde, merde, merde. Je ne me pensais con à ce point. En fait Jean ne me provoqué pas. Il essayait de me rendre jaloux… Je suis trop aveugle en fait. Le pauvre. Tomber amoureux d'une loque comme moi… Je regarde l'heure… 14h00. J'ai encore deux heures devant moi… Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire… Je regarde autour de moi. Magasin de merde plus une thune égale simple visiteur. Bon bah c'est parti les amis.

16h50. Ca craint. Je vais être en retard au rendez vous de Levi. Mon bus n'étant pas arrivé à l'heure. J'ai eu la bonne idée de marcher jusqu'au prochain arrêt. Putain d'idée à la con. Non mais j'vous jure. Mon bus vient de s'arrêter devant le lycée. 17h00. Shit, j'ai dépassé l'heure du rendez vous de 5 minutes. Il va me tuer, c'est sûr. J'arrive devant la salle complètement essoufflé. Je toque à la porte. Autans mourir dignement.

« -Entre. »

Comment il sait que c'est moi ? Sa voix. Sa putain de voix me fait trembler… De peur… J'entre.

« -Excuser-moi de mon retard mon bus a eu un certain retard qui a…

-Détend toi Gamin. »

Je relâche mes épaules. Est-ce de la gentillesse ? Non, impossible…Pourquoi je me souviens de sa phrase maintenant. «Je t'aiderais, quitte à te blesser.» Pourquoi sa phrase n'arrête telle pas de tournée dans ma tête ? Je dois actuellement faire une drôle de tête car Levi me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils (pour changer).

« -Tu dois te douter de pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Euh… Non je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, sinon je ne serai pas venus. Enfin je crois.

« -Euh… Non… Mais vu votre tête je n'ai pas très envie de savoir.

-Tch… Sale Gamin. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi, comment ce fait il que je vienne de l'énervé ? Trop susceptible moi je dit.

« - Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire sale morveux. »

Morveux ? Tiens c'est nouveau ça.

« -Dans deux jours c'es la rencontre parents-profs, et on a toujours pas eu ton document de réponse. »

Oh merde. J'ai laissé ce papier de merde sur mon bureau (je crois).

« -Et ? C'est seulement pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ?

-Si seulement Gamin. En conséquence de ton manque de réponse, le directeur à décider que, moi, j'étais dans l'obligation de rencontrer ton…Père. »

Une moue dégoûtée se dessine sur le visage de Levi en prononçant le dernier mot. Mais ?! Attend. Mon cerveau a bien entendu ? Merde… Mon cerveau est actuellement partie en révision.

« -Gné ? Dites moi que c'est pas possible.

-Gamin si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de planifier des blagues foireuse.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! »

Oups pas bon. Levi commence à s'énerver. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Mais pourquoi ce genre de merde n'arrive qu'à moi.

« -Eren ? »

Je lève les yeux vers Levi.

« -Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête. »Je t'aiderais, quitte à te blesser »

« -Oui…

-Alors tu sais que tu n'a rien craindre pour la rencontre. Ok ?!

Je hoche la tête. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma voix ne tremble pas.

Je sors du lycée dépité. Tout ça à cause d'un putain de papier non rendus. Je maudis mon côté bordélique.

« -Eh merde ! »

Je frappe rageusement dans une poubelle. Elle se renverse aux pieds de… Jean ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ? Les cours sont pourtant finis.

« -Euh… Salut. »

Je lui fais un léger signe de la main.

« -Salut... Ce... ça va depuis… Cet aprèm ? »

Gros, gros malaise qui s'installe.

« -Ecoute Eren, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris cette aprèm midi. Je… J'ai paniqué, mais euh… Si tu pouvais y réfléchir… Bon bah salut. »

Il s'enfuit en courant pour la deuxième fois de la journée… Y réfléchir ? Je veux bien moi mais… C'est compliqué. Ma vie est compliquée. Un vrai désastre… Je retourne chez moi. Je suis trop crevé pour manger quoi que se soit. Je mets donc le reste de mon énergie à mettre un mot à l'adresse de mon père comme quoi un prof le rencontrera samedi matin. Après le mot finis. Je pars me coucher en n'oubliant pas de fermer ma porte à clé.

Je me réveille doucement de mon rêve. OH MON DIEU.

Devant moi je trouve mon soldat au garde à vous saluant fièrement l'humanité. Merde, saleté de rêve. Non mais franchement pourquoi je rêve de… De lui ? De… Jean ! Dans mon rêve il me faisait tout plein de… De choses très agréables. Merde. Ce qu'il m'a dit hier m'a surement perturbé. Je pars pour le lycée, quand je vois un post-it sur le frigo. Je regarde ce qu'il y a d'écrit. « Ok ». Un simple et minuscule ok. J'ai pas du tout envi d'être demain. Aujourd'hui, cours de sport… Mon père m'a fait une dispense mais, je suis quand même obligé à assister au cours de… Natation... Génial. Jean... Il est plutôt bien foutu. Attend ! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? C'est officiel, je suis fou. Jean regarde dans ma direction. Je rougis et détourne le regard. Putain, c'est quoi cette réaction de pucelle ? Je me remets donc à le fixer. Il se retourne, griller Eren… IL me sourit. Je baisse les yeux. Je me rends bien compte que mon comportement est exagéré, surtout face à Jean. Mais avec le rêve de ce matin je suis totalement perturbé. Le cours se finit et Erwin-sensei, le prof de sport me prend à part.

« -Eren, ça fait plusieurs fois que tu ne peux pas faire sport cette année. Tu es sûr que tu va bien ?

-Bien sûr Sensei, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ce n'est que passager. »

IL me libère, mais je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète. Un chic type cet Erwin, malgré ses sourcils assez perturbant.

I'M FREE ! Enfin la fin de la journée Il était temps. Une journée de merde vient de se terminer. Je rentre chez moi plus qu'énerver. Putain de prof de math à la con. Il se prend pour qui pour me coller lui ? Je lance rageusement mon sac dans ma chambre (que je n'oublie pas de fermer à clé). Je me jette dans mon lit. Demain… Va être plus qu'épuisant. Un parent… si seulement elle était encore là. Tout ce qu'il m'arrive, comment se comporte mon père. Tout ceci ne serait qu'un simple mais horrible rêve. Des larmes commencent à perler de mes yeux. Je les essuies d'un geste violent. Il ne faut plus que j'y pense ça ne sert plus à rien. Ca va faire quoi ? 10 ou 11 ans maintenant ? C'est trop tard pour tout réparer… Trop tard pour effacer. Mon portable vibre. C'est Jean.

« -Salut »

Je lui réponds ou pas ? Oui, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

« -Hey, c'est rare »

Il me répond très rapidement. Il attendait ma réponse ?

« -De ? »

« -Bah, que tu m'envois un message »

Je me demande ce qu'il va répondre. Nouveau message.

« -J'avais juste envie de te parler… Je te dérange ? »

Je lis le message étonné… Et rougissant, alors la c'était pas prévu au programme ça.

« -Non, tu ne me dérange pas. Comment tu va passer ton week-end ? »

On se parle pendants plus d'une heure. J'apprends qu'il n'est fils unique et qu'il vit seul avec sa mère. Qu'il est gay (pourquoi je rougis moi ?) et qu'il m'aime depuis la 3ème. J'ai été tellement aveugle, c'est pas possible. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il aimait les femmes. Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'ai appris plus sur lui en une heure qu'en 3 ans. J'entends soudain des bruits en bas. Je retiens mon souffle. On toque à ma porte. Je ne dis rien. Mon père dit de derrière celle-ci.

« -Ton professeur sera la demain à 10h00. Soit près à cette heure là. »

Je l'entendis redescendre les escaliers. C'est tout ? Putain Dieu existe. Merci, je vais pouvoir être opérationnel demain.

9h50. Je stresse. Levi va arriver dans 10 minutes. Cela fait exactement 2h00 que je suis dans la même pièce que mon père sans qu'il n'y ait eu quoi que se soit de sexuel. 9h55. Je n'en peux plus de ce silence. Je ne suis pas dupe, je le vois bien m'observer de derrière ses lunettes. Je gigote pour la énième fois sur ma chaise. 9h59. Quand est ce que Levi vient me délivrer de cette attente infernale ? 10h00. Toujours rien. Putain. Je peux sentir une goutte de sueur descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« -Ere… »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le coupe. Ouiiii. Sauvé par le gong e me précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand. Derrière celle-ci, je vois un visage familier qui sourit… Merde.

TSUZUKU

Chp6 L'auteur se coupe les mains.

EREN : Mais que fait tu ? O.O

LEAM : Ca ne se voit pas ? Je me débarrasse de l'objet du crime.

LEVI : En te coupant les mains.

LEAM : Bah ouais.

EREN : Tu sais quand même que si tu n'écrit plus deux personnes en particulier vont te massacrer ?

LEAM : … Euh ouais j'avais oublié.

LEVI : Attend je vais le faire à leur place.

LEAM : (S'enfuit en courant) Mais, Heichou pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

LEVI : Tch, je n'aime qu'Eren.


	7. Chapitre 7

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Chapitre 7

Levi était assis en face de mon père… Et moi. Tous les deux discutaient de choses et d'autre sur moi et mes notes… Pour l'instant tout est normal… Je dis bien, pour l'instant, car en entrant ici Levi avait un sourire à faire fuir un serial killer. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Soudain mon père s'arrête brutalement de parler Ok. J'ai raté un truc je crois… Je fixe Levi avec insistance. Il m'aperçoit (enfin). Je lui demande du regard ce qu'il se passe. Il hausse les épaules et sourit. C'est mauvais. Au bout d'une heure, Levi s'en va, non s'en me lancer un regard. Dès la porte fermée, mon père hurle mon prénom. Pas bon.

« -EREN, VIENT IMMEDIATEMMENT DANS LA CUISINE, ET VITE. »

Je me précipite donc dans la cuisine. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il peut se passer si je n'obéis pas.

« -Tu m'explique. »

Il me balance une feuille au visage. Une phrase est écrite dessus. « Je sais tout ». C'est simple et pourtant ça fout les jetons, surtout si c'est Levi qui à écrit ça. Je panique, que dois-je faire ?

« -Il sait quoi ?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Eren. Si tu lui as dit quoi que se soit, je le saurais, et te le ferais payer. »

Il me dit tous ca avec un regard si froid. Alors c'est tout ce que je représente pour lui ? Un simple objet passablement baisable ? Je monte dans ma chambre et la ferme à clé. Alors, voila. Je n'en reviens pas que je l'appelle encore par le nom « père ». Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne le mérite plus. J'ouvre mon placard et jette des vêtements au hasard dans mon sac. Je prends tout mes papiers, mes cours. Il est temps de partir d'ici… Je descends lentement les escaliers. Grisha dort sur le canapé. Je me faufile vers l'entrée. J'entends l'ordure bouger dans le canapé. Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas. J'ouvre la porte en grand, puis sort. Je suis dehors… Où est ce que je vais dormir ? Armin ? Non je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Mikasa ? Hum… Trop collante. Pendant que je réfléchis je m'éloigne le plus de cette maison. Je me dirige vers le parc. J'ai qu'à dormir sur un banc ? Mauvaise idée. J'ai pas assez d'argent pour un hôtel. Je suis toujours en train de chercher une solution quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Surpris je sursaute.

« -Hey Eren, ça va ? »

C'est Jean. Je me retourne et lui fait un grand sourire.

« -Ouais et toi ?

-Tu fais quoi dehors ?

-… Je suis parti…

-Pourquoi ?

-Certaines raisons m'y ont obligé. »

Je vois bien qu'il est gêné. C'est pas comme si j'attendais quelque chose de particulier venant de lui. Je dis ça mais ca me fait quand même mal qu'il reste muet. Faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Il me retient par un boit de mon t-shirt. Quoi, pourquoi ? Mon cœur s'emballe soudain.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Alors là, je reste cloué sur place. Qui pouvait imaginer ça ? Bizarrement mon cœur s'emballe. Quel idiot.

« -Bah… Je veux pas déranger.

-Si je te le propose c'est que sa ne me dérange pas. Crétin. »

Je souris. Le ton de son « crétin » était très doux. Je suis donc en train de suivre Jean vers sa maison. Je me retrouve donc en face de… D'une ? Putain, c'est tellement immense que je ne sais pas ce sue c'est ! Une villa ? Un domaine ? On va dire une villa.

« -C'est chez moi… »

Trop mignon. Il est tout rouge.

« -C'est… Grand… Nan immense. »

Il me regarde et me fait signe d'entrer.

« -Fais comme chez toi.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ?

-Nan, elle rentre presque jamais à cause de son boulot.

-Eum… Pardon c'était indiscret…

-T'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si j'étais malheureux. »

Il me traîne dans toute la maison. Je suis plutôt sportif comme mec, mais sa maison est tellement grande que quand la visite s'est terminée, je me suis écroulé sur le canapé.

« -Ta faim ?

-Je dois avouer qu'après le marathon qu'on vient de faire, je mangerais bien quelque chose.

-Alors pizza. »

Est-ce que je peut me dire qu'actuellement je suis bien ? Oui…

« -Jean ?

-Oui ?

-Je veux essayer…

-… Tu quoi ?

-Une relation. Je veux essayer. »

Jean s'approche de moi. Il me tire doucement vers lui, en me murmurant.

« -Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux… Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Je hoche affirmativement la tête. Alors il me prend doucement la nuque. Pour y déposer un chaste baiser, que j'approfondis de mon plein gré. Jean, un peu surpris ne fait rien. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, ce qui faisait que j'étais sur la pointe des pieds. Par manque d'air je me détache de ses douces lèvres. Ses lèvres si sucrés. Je souris. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas ressentis ce sentiment de bien être ? C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Jean qui regarde la télé et moi dans ses bras. Le bonheur, voila ce que je viens de retrouver grâce à lui.

« -Eren… Eren... Lève-toi »

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, la lumière du matin me les brûle.

« -Jean ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-10h00 »

IL me sourit puis s'en va. IL est beau quand il sourit. Merde pourquoi je rougis-moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je prends plaisir à descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

« -Eren ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

-Non… »

Un grand, un énorme sourire sincère s'affiche sur mon visage.

« -Tu compte m'emmener quelque part ?

-Bah si tu veux bien…

-Oui je veux bien. »

Jean me fait un magnifique sourire. Putain il est beau. Mais je ne sais toujours pas où on va aller. J'aime pas les surprises.

« -Jean où va tu m'emmener ?

-C'est une surprise. »

Il me fait un sourire malicieux. Merde. J'aurai du attendre avant de lui dire oui,

Nous sommes arrivés en ville et là Jean décide de me bander les yeux ca ne me rassure pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas non plus le choix. Jean me prend par les épaules. Il me tourne puis continue tout droit pendant quelque minute puis nous tournons subitement à gauche. Il m'enlève le bandeau qui obstruait ma vue. Je n'en reviens pas.

« -Alors ? Elle te plait ma surprise ? »

Jean m'emmène manger dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Jiyuu no Tsubasa. Le rêve.

« -C'est trop… Trop merveilleux. Jean tu es merveilleux ! »

Je lui saute dans les bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il me rend mon baiser. Une dance, un ballet magnifique débute dans nos bouches. Nos langues, se cherchent, se trouvent, se câlines. Malgré la passion qui vient vde nous prendre on se sépare par manque d'oxygène. Je regarde Jean… Il est tout rouge… Je dois dire que je sui sûre que j'ai la même expression que lui, je sens mon visage devenir feu. Jean me prend par la main, nous nous dirigeons à l'intérieur du restaurant. J'en perds mes mots. C'est tellement somptueux. Le hall est décoré d'une magnifique boiserie couleur or des tapis rouge revête le sol, des tableaux représentant les anciennes royautés qui régnais sur la ville. Un homme en costume nous conduis a une table près de l'aquarium. Je n'arrête pas de m'émerveiller sur tout ce qu'il y avait ici. Jean me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« -Alors ? C'est beau hein ?

-Oh oui. C'est magnifique même.

-Peut être mais…

-Mais ?

-Nan laisse tomber c'est trop cucul.

-Non vas y dit moi, j'ai envie de savoir.

-Euh… Je trouve… Qu'ici, ce n'est pas aussi magnifique que la couleur de tes yeux.

-…

-Arg. Je te l'avais dit que c'était cucul.

-Je… Je sais juste pas quoi dire… Personne ne m'a jamais traité comme tu le fait… Ca me rend heureux ce que tu fais… Et ce que tu m'a dit aussi … »

Après ca je n'ai plus ouvert la bouche ? Jean non plus d'ailleurs.

Le repas était délicieux. Jean est parti payer le repas. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve tellement tous ceci est magnifique. Jean et moi, sommes rentrés chez lui. Jean me dit que je suis ici chez moi… ca me fait pour l'instant beaucoup trop bizarre.

« -Jean ?

-Hmmm ?

-Comment on fera demain ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah pour nous ?... Tu, enfin. On le cache ou ?

-Tu as honte ?

-N… Non ! Mais c'est juste que c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai pas envi que des putain d'homophobe viennent te chercher des emmerdes.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça Eren, t'inquiète pas. Demain, lundi… Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je m'inquiète pour Jean.

« -Bonne nuit.

-Dors bien Eren. »

Il m'embrasse, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Il commence à passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt.

« -Mhn~ »

Non ! Il ne faut pas !

« -J… Jean non… Pas maintenant… »

Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ces marques. Jean me regarde, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

« -D'accord Eren, on ira a ton rythme. »

Juste après ça, il m'embrasse langoureusement puis monte dans sa chambre. Il a… Plutôt bien réagit. Moi aussi j'en ai envie. Mais mon corps n'est pas encore guérie de se que Grisha m'a fait. Je pars me coucher dans la chambre d'ami, toujours avec se sentiment d'inquiétude. Quelqu'un me touche… NON, NON ARRETRE NE FAITE PAS CA.

« -Ren… Eren… Eren calme toi. »

Je me lève brusquement. Un peu trop car je tombe du lit.

« -Aie... Jean c'est toi ?

-Oui c'est moi… Ca va ? Ta l'air d'avoir fait un rêve…

-Oui… Enfin non… Tu m'as juste surpris c'est tout.

-Ok… Tu viens manger ? Sinon on va finir par être ne retard. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de partir. C'est dingue comme il peut être doux et prévenant. Je finis par me lever pour partir au lycée. Jean et moi arrivant au lycée main dans la main. Tous le monde nous regarde, chuchote, glousse. J'essaie de les faire taire en leur lançant un regard plus que meurtrier. Mais certaines personnes passent entre les mailles du filet. A ma plus grande surprise Jean les rembarre.

« -Qu'est ce que vous avez tête de nœud ? Vous avez jamais vu un couple de personnes ? Alors oui, on est gay et alors ? Maintenant si ça vous plait pas on vous oblige pas à nous mater. »

Pendant son petit discours il avait posé sa main sur ma hanche. Ce simple geste m'a fait aussitôt rougir. Saleté de visage qui laisse voir tous mes sentiments. Maintenant tous le monde se taies. C'est… Superbe. J'ai un… Petit ami superbe. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait nous défendre. On entre dans la salle, nos mains toujours scellées ensemble. Le prof d'EMC rentre dans la classe. Mais c'est bizarre car quand il me voit main dans la main avec Jean ses yeux gris acier s'assombrissent. Sa me perturbe pendant un instant mais je sors vite de mes pensées, grâce à Jean qui m'embrasse furtivement les lèvres avant de me dire.

« -On se rejoint derrière le gymnase près de la fontaine à la pause déjeuné.

-D'accord. »

On rejoint vite nos places avant que Levi-sensei ne nous assassine avec ses yeux. Toute la matinée se passe calmement. A part le fait que moi je me demande ce que Jean veut me dire. 12h. La sonnerie nous libère enfin. Youpi. Je me dirige vers la fontaine. 12h10. J'espère que Jean n'es pas encore partit. J'arrive enfin à notre point de rendez-vous mais… C'est bizarre il n'y a personne.

« -Jean ? »

C'est vraiment étrange qu'il ne soit pas arrivé. Depuis que je le connais, il n'est JAMAIS arrivé en retard. J'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne rapidement.

« -Jean ! Putain tu m'as fait peur.

-Désoler Eren, excuse moi pour le retard j'avais un truc à préparer pour toi…

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ferme les yeux… »

J'entends des pas autour de moi. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Quelqu'un m'attrape les bras. Je perds de suite mon sourire. Mon mauvais pressentiment revient au galop.

« -Eren~ »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Le quelqu'un qui m'attrape les bras est en fait deux personnes, Berthold et Reiner des homophobes de la pire des espèces. Ils me maintiennent le corps et Jean lui est devant moi avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« -Jean… Tu fais quoi ?

-Eren… N'ai pas peur… Je vais juste… Te frapper.

-QUOI ? PUTAZIN MAIS POURQUOI ?

-Parce que t'est une putain de tapette !

-quoi ? MAIS alors ? TOUS ! Tous était faux ?...

-Effectivement.

-Pourtant tu m'as emb…

-TA GUEULE sale PD ! Aller mes gars, on se le fait ? »

Pourquoi… ?

TSUZUKU

Chp 7. L'auteure s'excuse…

LEAM : Voila…

EREN : Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

LEAM : Oui beaucoup, pourquoi ?

EREN : Je ne sais pas peut être parce que TU N'ARRETE PAS DE T'ACHARNER SUR MOI !

LEAM : Mais euh… Si je ne le faisais pas ma fiction ne serait pas intéressante.

EREN : Mais tête de cheval ! Tête de cheval ! Merde pas lui quoi !

LEAM : Oui bon… Désoler mais sinon il n'y aurait pas de Riren…

EREN : … Pff Oké t'es pardonné.

LEAM : Youpi (saute de joie) Au fait. Où es Levi ?

LEVI : (dort).

LEAM, EREN : Ah ok…


	8. Chapitre 8

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Chapitre 8

Les coups de pieds, de poings m'assaillent de tous les côtés. Comment ? Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Á me dire que je n'aurai jamais du naitre, que j'aurais du crever, renverser par un camion. Tous mes espoirs envers l'humain ont été anéantis grâce aux coups de Jean, Reiner et Berthold. Pendant qu'ils abîment mon corps ainsi que mon amour propre, ils n'arrêtent pas de m'insulter. Je me maudis pour avoir cru en quelqu'un. Je ne hurle plus de douleur, seule quelques gémissements sortent de mes lèvres. La douleur. C'est la seule chose que je ressens en ce moment dans mon corps.

« -….rbku… »

J'entends un bruit sourd. Les coups se sont arrêtés pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'essaie de me relever mais mes membres ne me répondent pas.

« -Ren…. Toi… trp… »

Je n'arrive plus à rester conscient, mon corps est beaucoup trop lourd. J'entends enfin distinctement quelqu'un m'appeler, mais mon corps est trop amoché pour rester encore dans la réalité.

« -RRR… Okroi… »

Un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Qu'est ce que c'est ? J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Un plafond blanc. Un hôpital ? Je regarde autour de moi. Les murs sont bleu marine. Il y a une commode en bois prés de la porte. Bon, c'est sûr je ne suis pas dans un hôpital, il n'y a aucun branchement en plus. Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre de… De qui ? Je me demande où je suis. Une femme s'approche en bataille ramenés en couette désordonné.

« -Bonjour Eren, est ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu as été salement amoché heureusement que Levi m'as vite appelée avant de te ramener chez lui. Au fait je m'appelle Hansi, je suis médecin. Levi m'as dit que tu as une phobie de l'hôpital, c'est vraie ? Ah aussi Levi est un ami à moi, il à peu être l'air ronchon mais en fait c'est un type bien. Ah ! Et aussi…

-Tu vas la fermer deux minutes quat'zieux. Laisse le gamin se reposer. Tu fais chier ton monde avec ton discours.

-Tu sais quoi… Moi aussi je t'aime Heichou.

-Tch, dégage au lieu de dire des conneries. »

Levi s'approche de moi avec un nécessaire de secours. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif.

« -Tss…

-Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Parce que tu t'es fait tabasser.

-Nan, mais je veux dire chez toi ?

-Ton père est médecin.

-…

-Maintenant relève toi que je te change tes bandages. »

Je me mets difficilement sur les fesses. Chaque mouvement m'arrache une grimace. Putain. Il n'y ait pas allé de main morte avec moi. Je sens des larmes coulés sur mes joues. Franchement… Toutes ces mises en scène pour au final me frapper… Je n'ai qu'un envie c'est de ne plus jamais sortir dehors… Ne plus le revoir. Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue et chasser mes larmes. Les mains de Levi sont douces. Je me laisse faire. Je n'ai plus la force de résister. Pendant tous le temps où Levi défaisait mes bandages, me passait de la pommade, mes expressions ne sont que grimace de douleur.

« -Tss… Fillette. »

Quoi ? Je suis outré. Ca se voit que c'est pas lui qui s'est fait frappé partout. Quand Levi a enfin finit il me demande de venir manger. J'ai cette impression qu'il ne comprend pas qu'actuellement je ne PEUX que difficilement bouger. Mais avec un effort titanesque je me dirige dans sa cuisine. Waouh. Je vois Hansi assise à table qui mange déjà. C'est un repas de roi. Du bacon, des œufs, des gaufres, crêpes, pancake, brioche, saucisse, et plein d'autre choses.

« -Ah Eren ! Viens donc t'assoir. Levi est un vrai cordon bleu !

-Eh… D'accord. »

Je m'assis à côté de la doctoresse qui parle beaucoup et commence à manger. C'est délicieux. Je ne pensais pas que Levi été aussi bon cuisinier.

« -Oî Gamin, si tu dégueulasse tout, je te fait nettoyer la cuisine avec ta langue. »

Bon cuisinier mais maniaque aussi…

« -C'était délicieux, merci pour le repas. »

Je me lève et prend mes affaires dans la chambre de Levi.

« _Oî, tu fais quoi gamin ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Où ?

-Récupérer mes affaires chez Jean. »

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu'une main se pose violemment sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir…. Levi.

« -Je t'accompagne. »

Je pousse un léger soupir de soulagement. A vrai dire j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver en face de Jean. Comment est ce qu'il va réagir ? Et moi ? Comment je dois me comporter ? Pour aller chez lui on prend la voiture de Levi. Elle est propre, très propre. Il y a même une odeur de désinfectant. Pendant tous le trajet j'observe méticuleusement la voiture. Tout est incroyablement intéressant quand on est gêné. Au bout de 20 minutes on arrive à destination. Mon cœur plutôt calme, commence soudain à accéléré. Je respire et mal. Levi le voit puisqu'il met sa main dans mon dos, tout en faisant des mouvements circulaires afin de me calmer ? Ca marche. Je me calme un peu, ma respiration redevint normale mais mon cœur lui continue de battre la chamade. On s'avance vers la porte d'entrée. Je m'arrête et respire un bon coup. Allez Eren, calme toi, tu n'es pas seul. Je toque à la porte. Jean vient ouvrir, mais à peine il me voit qu'il referme sa porte. Ca ne me surprend même pas. Je m'attendais à quoi ? Je sens un sanglot monter en moi, mais je le ravale. Il ne mérite pas mes larmes. Levi me regarde. S'il te plait n'ait pas pitié de moi, tout mais pas ça. Contre tous ce que pourrais penser de lui, il défonce la porte d'entrée de Jean. Je le regarde avec de gros yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend et… Putain c'est quoi cette force titanesque ?

« -Oî Jean, ramène ton cul AVEC les affaires d'Eren si tu veux pas mourir prématurément. »

On entend quelqu'un courir dans cette immense maison. Quelques minutes de bruit plus tard, Jean arrive vers nous, et me balance un sac avec mes affaires dedans. Mon cœur se déchire encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Levi fronce encore plus les sourcils (et je ne pensais pas ça possible). Il s'avance doucement et dangereusement de Jean. Il le prend soudain par le col, lui lance un coup de poing dans le ventre. Jean se retrouve maintenant plié en deux souffrant du visage et du ventre. Quand je pense que c'est terminé, Levi finit Jean avec un coup de pied dans l'abdomen et lui crache dessus.

« -Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire tabasser alors qu'on à rien fait ? Sale merde. T'a rien à faire de ta minable petite vie pour t'en prendre à Eren ? Et à trois ?! Sale lâche. Mais retiens bien une chose Kirschtein… Je sais où tu habites et tes copains aussi, alors je te préviens si Eren à encore été tabasser… Je te retrouve. Et je te démonte… Même si tu me supplie. »

Après avoir finis sa phrase Levi me tire de la villa pour monter dans la voiture tout en laissant un Jean amoché et terrifié. Je monte dans la voiture dans la voiture et pose mon sac derrière moi. Levi lui, entre en claquant la portière. J'ai l'impression qu'il est énervé, mais pourquoi ? Ce prof est étrange. Je fixe la fenêtre avec attention. Hein ? Non, mais quoi ? Pourquoi on se dirige chez lui ? Il a oublié un truc ? Perso, j'ai rien oublié. Il pourrait prévenir, merde. Je me demande comment vont Armin et Mikasa… J'ai l'impression que ça fait 20 ans que je ne les ai pas vus. Je suis un ami horrible. Pendant que je pensais à tout et n'importe quoi, la voiture de Levi s'arrête dans une allé de maison. C'est quand même joli chez lui. Tout est propre, rangé, ordonné… Tout l'opposé de ma vie en général. A peine rentré une furie bri=une avec des lunettes me saute dessus.

« -Ereeen ! Tu es vivant, j'avais peur que Heichou t'es abandonné sur le bord de la route.

-Sale binoclarde qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? Aller dégage j'ai une chose à dire au gamin.

-Mais ! Lev… »

Il a mit la folle dehors de force… de quoi veut il me parler ?

« -Eren, vient vivre chez moi. »

TSUZUKU

Chapitre 8 L'auteure se défoule.

LEAM : (sourire sadique) Mouhahahahaha. Alors Jean t'as mal hein ?!

JEAN : Itai… A ton avis ? Oui j'ai mal ! Me faire frapper par le caporal. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

EREN : Oooh, ferme la, tête de cheval. De nous deux c'est moi le plus à plaindre.

JEAN : Je crois pas Jaeger. T'embrasser est la pire des punitions

EREN : D'ailleurs tu embrasses comme un pied.

JEAN : REPETE !

EREN : Comme un asticot.

JEAN : (se jette sur Eren) TEMEEEEEEE !

LEVI : Oî, bande de gamins. Vous arrêter ou je vous frappe tous les deux.

EREN, JEAN : (font le salut de l'humanité) OUI Heichou ! Pardon Heichou !


	9. Chapitre 9

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Chapitre 9

« -Hein ? »

C'est la seule réponse intelligente que mon cerveau peut me fournir actuellement.

« -Vient vivre chez moi Eren. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. QUOI ?! Mais il est malade !

« -Euh… Non.

-Eren tu n'as…

-Non cette fois tu va m'écouter Levi. Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi car, premièrement : Tu es mon pro. Deuxièmement : Je ne te connais pas. Troisièmement : si quelqu'un l'apprend on est tous les deux dans la merde et quatrièmement, le point le plus important, je n'en ai pas envie et puis je ne te fais pas confiance. »

Après avoir finis mon monologue j'attends la réaction de Levi. Je le vois ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche pour la fermer et froncer les sourcils. Mais quand est ce que son petit spectacle va-t-il finir ? J'en peux plus d'attendre debout à rien faire moi.

« -Eren… »

Je sursaute. Sa voix est deux fois plus grave dans une grande pièce où règne le silence.

« -Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris… Et c'est non.

-Tu vois Eren, tu ne comprends pas, puisque ce n'est pas une question. Ni une suggestion, mais une obligation. Je vais t'aider Eren. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi fais tu tout ça ?

-Parce que… Je m'inquiète pour toi, que tu es mon élève, que tu es humain et moi aussi. »

Waw. Je ne pensais pas Levi aussi… Humain ? Je le pensais plus avec un cœur de pierre, ou un robot. Mais pas aussi charitable envers un gamin comme moi. Je suis déstabilisé.

« -Je… Mais non… Je, tu n'as pas le droit Levi !

-Eren, dit moi que tu veux retourner chez ton père.

-Je veux y retourner.

-Bien, mais maintenant dit le moi dans les yeux.

-Je… Je me débrouillerai. Enfin Levi réfléchis ! Il est impossible que le lycée accepte qu'un élève et un prof vivre sous le même toit !

-Toujours élève et prof ! Avant d'être tous ça, je suis un homme et toi aussi ! Qui plus est un homme qui a besoin d'aide. Alors Eren soit tu reste là de ton plain gré, soit je te séquestre ici. Dans les deux cas tu restes ici. »

Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi il se donne autant de mal pour un être insignifiant comme moi ?

« -Je… Ta gagné… Je reste.

-Ok, installe toi sur le canapé je vais te préparer une chambre, après je te fais visiter la maison. »

Je pars sur le canapé. Est-ce que c'est vraiment LA bonne solution ? J'ai beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas mieux que ce que Levi m'as proposé. De un, j'ai un endroit au chaud ou dormir. De deux, je n'aurai plus peur de rentrer à la fin de la journée. Et dernièrement quelque chose de non négligeable, il ne va pas me battre, ni me violé… Enfin, j'espère parce qu'avec la chance que j'ai… Je suis toujours en train de me parler quand Levi vient me prévenir qu'il avait finit ma chambre et que je dois me « bouger le cul » pour que je ne me perde pas. Au rez-de-chaussée il y a le salon, la cuisine, la buanderie et le sellier. A l'étage il y a trois chambres côte à côte. La mienne et celle de Levi sont espacées d'une chambre. Après il veut me faire visiter le sous sol… Mais je trouve ça bizarre. Je le suis tout en mettant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Il ouvre la porte et là… OH MON DIEU, C'EST PAS VRAI ! Une salle de muscu.

« -Pourquoi tu me montre ça ?

-Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas t'entraîner à muscler ton corps et après je t'apprendrais le self défense.

-Je t'ai rien demandé

-J'ai pas envie que tu reviennes ici tout dégueulasse et amoché.

-Pff… »

J'entre dans la salle pour prendre un poids. Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas faible. Je prends un poids de 50 kilos. Je le soulève… enfin j'ai essayé de le soulever. Levi se retourne. Je vois ses épaules sauter. Non mais quoi ?! il est sérieux à se foutre de ma gueule ?!

« -ouais ouais, c'est ça rigole le na... Enfin je suis sûr que t'es pareil que moi. »

Il me regarde avec un regard plus noir que le néant. Il me plaque contre le mur. Putain, il est rapide.

« -Aïe…

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis gamin. On ne plaisante pas sur ma taille si on veut rester en vie ok ?! »

Il me lâche et prend l'altère de 70 kilos. Levi la porte avec tant de facilité comparé à moi… Petit mais costaud. On sort de la salle de muscu pour qu'il me montre l'intérieur de ma chambre. Elle est simple et accueillante. Il y a un grand lit avec une couette blanche. Une porte-fenêtre avec balcon. Un bureau noir avec un ordi et une télé. Une armoire et bien sûr une salle d'eau blanche. Les murs sont gris-noir avec une moquette beige. C'est assez sobre mais assez bien pour n'importe qui. Levi me laisse m'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je m'écroule sur le lit… longtemps je reste sans rien faire à apprécier la tranquillité du lieu. On est quel jour déjà ? je regarde sur mon portable. Mercredi… mercredi… Attend, mercredi ?! je descends en bas et trouve Levi en train de corriger des copies sur le canapé.

« -Levi pourquoi on est mercredi ? »

Il me regarde avec l'air de dire '' mais t'es con ou t'es con ? ''.

« -Nan mais je veux dire la dernière fois on était lundi.

-T'as dormi pendant deux jours, c'est tout… »

Je le regarde ahuri… l'école ! si j'ai dormi ça veut dire que je ne suis pas allé au lycée. J'espère qu'il n'ont pas prévenu cette ordure…

« -Le… Levi !

-Nmm ?

-Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas allé en cours ?

-…Oui… et alors… ?

-Et alors ? Bah non rien, le lycée a juste dut prévenir mon putain de responsable légal !

-Eh oh ! Calme toi Eren, j'ai déjà fait ce qu'il faut.

-T'as fait quoi ?

-J'ai prévenu le principale Pixis de ce qu'il c'était passé avec Jean. Il a simplement dit qu'il espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Merci… beaucoup Levi. »

Il hausse les épaules et se remet à son travail. Je vais dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner. Si je reste ici, je ne vais pas attendre que Levi fasse tout. Je décide donc de cuisine un plat simple. Spaghettis bolos. Pendant que je cuisine, Levi vient s'assoir à table.

« -Eren.

-Oui Levi ?

-Cette après-midi, t'as un truc de prévu ?

-Euh… Nan je crois que je n'ai rien de prévu… ah ! Si je dois aller voir Armin pour avoir les cours de lundi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais à te parler d'une chose ce soir, donc ne rentre pas trop tard.

-D'accord. »

On mange dans un silence complet. Mais je me sens tellement bien. En sécurité. Pendant tous le repas, Levi n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards par ci, par là. Qu'est ce qu'il a à me dire ?

Je pars de chez Levi et rejoins Armin devant la supérette du coin.

« -Hey Eren

-Yo Princesse

-Pff t'es con. Enfin ! Viens on va à la maison.

-J'ai beaucoup à rattraper ?

-Nan t'inquiète, t'as pas rater grand-chose. Ah ! En fait si.

-Quoi ? Raconte.

-ha ha ha après ''Princesse''. Quand on arrive chez moi. »

Je le regarde avec un air faussement étonné.

« -Comment peux-tu m'appeler ainsi ?

-Bah facile avec tes cheveux soyeux, tes traits assez fins ainsi que ta légère musculation, je peux facilement dire PRINCESSE !

-Venant de la part d'un champignon travesti, ça me vexe.

-D'ailleurs Eren, quand on sera là-bas tu as intérêt de me raconter pourquoi tu me reviens tout cabossé.

-C'est rien Armin.

-EREN

-oké oké. »

Quand Armin se met en colère, c'est jamais bon, surtout quand c'est contre moi. On arrive enfin chez mon champignon travesti. A peine arrivé dans sa chambre, il me balance les cours que j'ai raté, enlève ses chaussures et saute sur son lit. Comment arrive-t-il à faire tout ça alors qu'il est nul en sport ? faut qu'il me révèle son secret.

« -Bon à nous deux Jaeger !

-Arrête Armin, tu me fais peur ! »

On rit tous les deux mais Armin reprend vite son sérieux. Je décide de m'assoir sur son lit, enfin plutôt sur Armin. J'éclate de rire.

« -Armin je veux bien te raconter mais arrête de faire cette tête.

-Gnn ok… oké, mais… lève toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-TU M'ECRASE BAKA ! »

Je rigole une dernière fois et m'assois cette fois à coté d'Armin.

« -Bon comme tu le sais, Jean et moi, lundi sortions ensemble ?

-Oui mais, pourquoi au passé ?

-Tous ça n'était qu'une blague de sa part…

-POURQUOI ?

-Pour pouvoir me frapper. Parce que j'aime les hommes aussi.

-Eren tu t'entends parler ? On dirait que Jean n'a rien fait et que c'est de ta faute s'il t'a frappé !

-Oui c'est ma faute…

-Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Nan Armin ! C'est ma faute d'avoir été aussi con, de l'avoir cru, aimé aussi vite, ma faute de ne pas avoir pu me défendre…

-Eren… »

Armin me prend dans ses bras tandis que je pleure à cause de ma faiblesse, de mon impuissance, de mon inutilité. On reste dans cette position pendant 10 minutes.

« -Dit Armin…

-Oui Eren ?

-Hmm Nan rien. »

Je le vois me faire les gros yeux. Nous rigolons. Pendant tout l'après-midi nous jouons aux jeux vidéo… Enfin des Otome yaoi.

« -Armin c'est gênant…

-Mais voyons Eren ! Laisse toi porter l'amûuur ! »

Il est 18h quand je rentre chez Levi. C'est calme. Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. J'allume les lumières du salon et m'installe sur le canapé. Allé chez Armin, c'est é-pui-sant. Mais ça fait du bien. Je souris. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence.

Armin a refusé de me le dire. Sale champignon avarie qu'il est. Mon portable se met tout à coup à vibrer. Je sursaute.

« -Putain ! »

C'est un numéro inconnu. Bah c'est bizarre, en général personne ne m'appel. Je décroche.

« -Allo ?

-Bonsoir, Eren ?

-Oui, qui est ce ?

-Tu ne reconnais pas ma voie ? C'est dommage.

-Si vous le dites, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes !

-Calme toi ''mon cœur''… »

''Mon… cœur''… ? Grisha…

« -Qu… Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oh oui Eren. Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison.

-…Je ne suis jamais parti de là mais…

-Ne ment pas Eren. Je suis allé dans ta chambre. Bizarrement, BEAUCOUP de choses ont disparues.

-Tu… tu te fais des idées.

-Je te préviens juste… Reviens à la maison ce soir. Tu verras, une surprise t'attend.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

-Te punir… A ce soir mon ange… »

Il a raccroché. Je monte dans la chambre d'amis. Je me couche sur le lit… J'attends quoi ? Je ne sais pas mais je ne bouge pas. Après de longues heures, j'entends Levi rentrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il monte directement ici. Il ouvre la porte mais n'entre pas.

« -Eren… Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

-…

-Demain on va au poste de police… Tu vas porter plainte contre ton père. »

Je regarde Levi. J'ai bien entendu ? Moi ? Porter plainte contre Grisha ? C'en est trop pour moi, je cours et pars. Je ne m'arrête pas. Je cours.

TSUZUKU

Chp 9 L'auteur se défoule

LEAM : (sourire sadique) Mouhahaha. Alors Jean t'as mal hein ?

JEAN : Itai… A ton avis ? Oui j'ai mal ! Me faire frapper par le caporal. Pourquoi tans de haine ?

EREB : Oooh ferme là, tête de cheval. De nous deux c'est moi le pplus à plaindre.

JEAN : Je crois pas Jeager. T'embrasser est la pire des punitions

EREN : D'ailleurs tu embrasses comme un pied.

JEAN : Répète !

EREN : Comme un asticot.

JEAN : (se jette sur Eren) TEMEEEEEEE !

LEVI : Oî, bande de gamin. Vous arrêter ou je vous frappe tous les deux.

EREN, JEAN : (font le salut de l'humanité) Oui ! Pardon Caporal !


	10. Chapitre 10

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Chapitre 10

Il pleut, la nuit tombe et je cours toujours… je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas qui je fuis. Je ne comprends même pas ma réaction. Je m'arrête. Je suis…perdu… Super ! Bravo Eren… Il ne manquait plus ça… Je regarde autour de moi. Des vieux bâtiments abandonnés… Je dois être dans le détroit de Shiganshina. Le coin le moins sûr de cette ville… Dans quoi je me suis fourré encore… Je marche à l'écart de toute activité humaine. Il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse enlever. Je regarde mon téléphone, 23h… Il est tard. Putain je suis trop con. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai sommeil. J'ai plus de 20 messages de Levi. Comment ça se fait qu'il ait mon numéro ? Ah oui, il est prof. Est-ce que je mets ma fierté de côté et je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne me chercher ? Mon ventre gargouille. Je pense que ça veut dire oui.

« -Allô…

-Eren t'es où, bordel ? Ça fait 3h que je te cherche ! Où est ce que tu as encore fourré ton cul ?!

-Je suis au détroit…

-Non mais tu es dingue ! Ne bouge surtout pas, t'es vers quel endroit ?

-Ben je ne sais pas, il y a beaucoup d'immeuble abandonnés…

-Eren, ne bouge surtout pas et ne fait AUCUN bruit, j'arrive dans 10 min. »

J'aillais lui dire merci mais seule la tonalité du téléphone me répond. Levi semblait inquiet. Comme est ce qu'il va me trouver ? Je lui ai juste dit qu'il y avait des bâtiments abandonnés. Il connaitrait l'endroit ? Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau. Levi ?

« -Levi ?

-Eren… »

Oh oh. Non, pourquoi maintenant ? Je panique, non Eren, calme toi !

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-On se rebelle Eren ?

-Arrête de m'appeler ! Je ne reviendrais pas !

-Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren ! Ne m'abandonne pas, pas toi !

-Tu dérailles, laisse-moi. »

Je raccroche. Mon cœur va lâcher. Je m'assois par terre en attendant Levi. J'ai froid. Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi. Un voleur ? Un tueur ?Je me retourne pour mettre un poing mais je me fais stopper. J'ai peur.

« -Levi, aide moi…

-Eren, Eren, calme toi, c'est moi, Levi.

-Le… Levi ?

-Oui gamin.

-Att… Eum… desolé, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tch. Maintenant vient on rentre. »

Je le suis sans résister, trop fatigué… On entre dans sa voiture. Le ronronnement de la voiture me berce. Je m'endors paisiblement, au chaud et en sécurité. Je me réveille. Il fait encore sombre dehors… 5h. Je pars me doucher. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. Quand je descends après 1h de chaleur procurer par la douche, Levi est en train de boire un café.

« -Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ?

-Grumph »

Un léger sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres. Je prends une tartine et la mange. Je me doute de ce que Levi veut me parler alors en grand garçon, je commence la conversation.

« -Levi, à propos d'hier. Je… je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. C'est juste que ça m'a choqué et j'ai eu peur. Je… je venais de recevoir un coup de fil de Grisha et j'étais en panique. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. La peur… de… de lui, de le retrouver… »

Je baisse la tête, honteux de l'avoir inquiété. Est-ce qu'il va me dire de partir ?

« -Eren »

Je ferme les yeux… J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester ici. Soudain, je sens une main dans mes cheveux. Comment ça main a atteint ma tête ? je le regarde. Il est sur la pointe des pieds. Je souris.

« -Tch. Retiens ton sourire, gamin. Et si tu veux te faire pardonner, vient avec moi au poste de police.

-Hum hum.

-C'est pas une réponde ça.

-D'accord Levi. »

Je remonte à l'étage, content que Levi ne m'ait pas chassé. Je m'habille et descends pour partir quand Levi me héla.

« -Gamin, je t'emmène. »

Oké. Levi se gare à un parking éloigné de l'entrée du lycée. J'ai peur. J'ai trop de chose à faire, à affronter aujourd'hui. Jean, le regard des autres, Reiner, Berthold et le meilleur pour la fin, le commissariat. J'entre dans ma salle de cours. Armin me saute dessus suivi de Mikasa. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de les revoir.

« -Princesse ! »

Je roule des yeux et lui souris. Je leur fais à tous les deux un énorme bisou baveux sur la joue. Armin s'écrie :

« -Ew… Eren tu baves

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous »

Je rie, pour de vrai. Je suis bien avec eux. Je l'avais oublié.

« -Ce midi je veux que l'on mange seulement tous les trois. Je veux profiter de vous, ça fait trop longtemps. »

Ils me sourient et acquiescent. Le prof entre en classe. Un cours ennuyeux commence. Ennuyeux mais reposant. Je ne suis pas à côté de Jean contrairement en Français. D'ailleurs, la prochaine heure, c'est… j'ai oublié… shit.

« -Armiiin ?

-Ouiiii ?

-On a quoi comme cours après ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire l'air de dire "tu me fatigues". Je tire la langue.

« -On a Français après, pourquoi ?

-Shit. Jean…

-Oh… Tu veux demander à changer de place ?

-Non. Je dois être fort et ne rien lui montrer. »

Armin me prend la main et la serre. Je souris. Je marche.

Ma salle de torture approche. Je m'assois à ma place. Il n'est pas encore là.

« -Ah ah. T'as vu la tronche qu'il a fait ?... »

Merde, il est là… Il s'assoit. Le malaise. Dire que je dois rester à côté de lui pendant 2 fucking d'heures. Le prof arrive dans la salle.

« -Bon, vous vous taisez maintenant ! »

Cet Awo me fait tellement pitié. Il essaye désespérément de copier la façon de parler de Levi.

« -Bon les gamins vous allez me faire une rédaction avec votre voisin. Le sujet sera… la violence au sein d'une classe ! Vous avez 2h, aucunes questions, aucune triche. »

Non. Non. Non, non, NON. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une blague ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi comme ça ? Jean me regarde. Je respire calmement. 1, 2, 3, zen.

« -Bon Jean, je prends une feuille, je la prépare pendant que tu fais un plan rapide du sujet. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je prends une feuille et la prépare. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il prépare le plan. Ok Eren. N'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu t'en fous du cheval. Oui c'est ça, c'est un putain d'équidé. Comme avant, comporte-toi COMME AVANT ! Je me tourne vers lui. C'est dur… Mais je vais y arriver, je dois, je n'ai pas le choix.

« - Bon Jean t'as fini ?

-Euh… ouais.

-Montre

-En… en fait, j'ai pas trop d'idées. T'en aurais, toi ?

-Tu veux qu'on choisisse un thème ?

-Euh… ouais.

-Hum… Bah l'homophobie. C'est bien ça, non ?

-… Euh… Ouais, comme tu veux. »

Je souris intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y attendait. Juste, ça me rend heureux. Ces deux heures ne vont peut-être pas être si horrible… pour moi.

« -Bon on va déjà donner la définition de l'homophobie. Tu la connais, toi ?

-Hm. Ouais, je, je vais écrire sur la feuille

-T'écris bien hein ?

-… ou… ouais… »

Et pendant près de deux heures merveilleuses Jean n'a pas arrêté bégayer, de rougir et d'être gêné. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé un devoir. J'espère qu'on va avoir une bonne note. Je sors de cours le sourire aux lèvres. Armin vient à ma rencontre.

« -Et bah dis donc, j'en connais un qui s'est amusé. Raconte comment le devoir s'est passé ?

-Ha ha. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. T'as choisi quoi comme thème de violence ?

-Hmm ? Le racisme et toi ? »

Je souris malicieusement.

« -L'HOMOPHOBIE !

-Nan t'as pas osé ?

-Si !

-Eren… tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière d'être ton meilleur ami »

On rigole. C'est vrai que je suis assez fière de moi. Je me demande comment va réagir Levi quand je bais lui raconté… ce… que…wowowo attend, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ce qu'il va faire ? Pff, je réfléchis trop. On monte sur le toit, Mikasa nous y attend déjà. Je lui souris.

« -Eren, Armin, j'ai failli vous attendre. »

On rigole. Malheureusement notre moment de plénitude est brutalement coupé par la sonnerie de reprise des cours.

« -Ô, que le monde est cruel, pourquoi l'univers décide-t-il de séparer de divins amis comme nous ? »

Mikasa rigole sous mon incroyable prestation. Armin me tape le dos et s'écrit :

« -Ô, dure réalité mon cher compagnon, le destin s'acharne sur nous.

-Ô, Armin toi qui à la science, explique pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas juste nous enfuir ? »

Mikasa ne cesse de rire, elle pleure même. Armin et moi on continu notre petite scène tellement merveilleuse. C'est en pleure que nous atteignons enfin notre salle de classe. Aujourd'hui est l'une de mes plus belles journées de ma vie. J'ai retrouvé a complicité d'enfance avec mes meilleurs amis, j'ai réussi à gêner le cheval et Reiner et Berthold ne m'ont pas approché de la journée ! Je regagne le parking le sourire aux lèvres. Levi m'attend sur le parking de ce matin. Mon sourire se fane petit à petit. Mon sourire n'est pas assez fort pour cette épreuve, mais je ne m'enfuirai pas cette fois. Le voyage se fait dans un silence apaisant. Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerai. A la place Levi a décidé de me parler.

« -Eren… Je veux pas t'obliger, enfin si mais… »

Je ris. Pff. C'est marrant de voir Levi perdre ses moyens.

« -Je ne le fais pas seulement pour toi Levi, je le fais aussi pour être libre.

-J'en suis heureux Gamin. »

Finalement le reste du chemin c'est passé sous un sourire, en silence. Je remarque le commissariat. Ok Eren. Ce n'est rien. Je dois juste parler, rien de plus. On descend de la voiture. Plus que quelques pas avant d'entre dans le bâtiment. Je sens que ça va être plus dur que prévu. On entre dans cet immense bâtiment. On se dirige à ce qui ressemble à l'accueil. Levi me dit de m'assoir quelque part en attendant que l'on s'occupe de nous. Les murs du poste sont blancs, les ″guichets″ eux sont bleus. Les couleurs des forces de l'ordre en fait. On attend longtemps.

« -Levi, j'ai faim et je m'ennui…

-Je peux rien faire pour l'ennui mais pour la faim je peux t'acheter un sandwich.

-Oui je veux bien merci.

-Quel goût ?

-Tant qu'il y a du fromage je m'en fous. »

Levi se dirige vers un distributeur et reviens avec nos fameux sandwichs. Je le remercie avant d'engloutir mon repas. Levi me regarde avec un mélange d'étonnement et… de dégoût. J'avais oublié qu'il était très maniaque. Mais quand j'ai la dalle, je ne me contrôle pas moi. Après encore 10 minutes d'attente, on vient me chercher pour me demander de monter car le policier qui va s'occuper de ma plainte arrive. Je regarde Levi et il comprend que je ne peux pas y aller seul. On arrive dans un couloir pas très grand. Le policier n'est toujours pas là alors on attend. Encore.

Un homme plus grand que moi vient vers nous. C'est lui ? Il est flic ? On dirait un enfant. Le flic vient vers nous pour se présenter. Je détaille du regard. Il est plus grand que moi, plus vieux de quelques années et portant il garde un regard assez innocent. Une raie au milieu du crâne, une voix assez douce pour un homme, une carrure moyenne pour une personne de cette taille, et sur son visage de petites taches de rousseur qui lui vont à ravir. Il serre la main de Levi.

« -Bonjour Messieurs, je m'appelle Marco et je suis celui qui s'occupera de votre affaire.

-Bonjour Monsieur…

-Appeler moi Marco.

-Ouais, bref Marco. Nous sommes là pour ce jeune homme. »

Levi me tire alors en serre la main de Marco.

« -Ah. Bonjour, tu dois être Eren… ?

-Jeager Monsieur.

-Marco. Bien alors avant toutes choses, pouvez-vous me dire le motif de votre plainte ? »

Je regarde Levi avec un évident signal de détresse dans le regard. Il comprend et parle à ma place.

« -Agression sexuelle sur mineur venant du géniteur. »

Le regard de Marco se voile soudainement. Il s'assombrit.

J'ai l'impression de voir une autre personne.

« -On en voit des trucs horribles dans notre métier mais celle-ci est l'une des pires… »

Levi hoche la tête. Moi…je ne fais rien. J'attends juste.

« -Je vais devoir d'abord vous interroger Monsieur Ackerman et quand ce sera fini, ce sera ton tour Eren. »

Je hoche la tête pendant que Levi entre dans le bureau de Marco. J'attends une dizaine de minutes avant que Marco me libère Levi et me fasse entrer dans son bureau.

« -Bon je vais t'expliquer la procédure. Pendant tous le témoignage, tu seras filmé par une petite caméra comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de raconter ton histoire des dizaines de fois. Vu que tu es encore mineur, tu n'auras pas à assister au jugement. »

Rien qu'avec cette phrase, il m'enlève un énorme poids sur mes épaules.

« -Tu seras aussi mis sous protection judiciaire étant donné le portrait que m'a fait Monsieur Ackerman. »

Je hoche la tête, muet.

« -Bon si tu as bien tout compris, tu peux commencer. »

Pendant une à deux heures, je raconte mon histoire. Pas une seule fois je regarde Marco. Trop gêner, je fixe mes mains. Quand j'ai fini de tout déballer, Marco a un regard surpris.

« -Tu as enduré ça tellement longtemps Eren… je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que cela se termine rapidement pour toi. »

Je lui souris, heureux que cette épreuve finisse. Levi et moi sortons du enfin du commissariat après 3 longues heures ici. Je m'étire et respire un bon coup. Je suis content que Levi m'ait forcé la main. Je regarde au loin. Le soleil va bientôt disparaître, mais quelque chose attire mon attention. Une silhouette. De femme. Non, impossible.

« -Maman ? »

TSUZUKU


	11. Chapitre 11

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Message de l'auteur:

Toutes mes excuses pour tout ce retard mes titans d'amour.

Chapitre 11

C'est elle ? Je ne rêve pas ? La silhouette se rapproche de nous.

« -Eren ? C'est bien toi ? Oh mon cœur tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Elle me serre dans ses bras. Je suis paralysé, aucun de mes membres ne bougent. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« -Oh mon chéri, tu as tellement grandi. Tu es devenu tellement grand et beau.

-Je...Maman ?

-Oui mon chou, c'est moi. »

Je la repousse. Cette femme m'a abandonné à un monstre. Elle ne va pas croire que j'ai tout oublié ? Et comment cela se fait-il qu'elle ne réapparaisse que maintenant ?

« -Tu...Tu m'as abandonné...Je te déteste. »

Ses yeux s'humidifient. Pourquoi ? Elle me sourit.

« -Alors il l'a fait hein ?

-Il ? Qui ça il ? Maman explique toi !

-Plus tard mon ange. Pour l'instant, le temps m'ait compté. Mais si tu veux vraiment en savoir plus, rejoins-moi à cette adresse. »

Elle me donne une enveloppe avec un objet à l'intérieur. Avant de partir, elle m'embrasse et me chuchote :

« -Je t'aime Eren. »

Et elle part aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Comment fait-elle ? Comment fait-elle pour que l'on doute de tout ? Une main vient subitement se poser sur mon épaule. Levi ! J'avais totalement oublié sa présence.

« -C'est pas que tu m'as oublié mais un peu quand même.

-...désoler...

-T'expliques ?

-Plus tard ?

-...Bon d'accord. »

Je lui souris faiblement. On monte dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet silencieux, je fixe l'enveloppe que ma mère m'a donné. Il y a quelque chose. Je suis beaucoup trop curieux pour attendre d'être chez Levi. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et regarde l'objet mystère. C'est une clé...Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi ma mère m'a donné ça ? Et pourquoi cette clé me gêne tant ? La voiture s'arrête brusquement.

« -On est arrivés alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il est en train de se passer et...aussi pourquoi tu fixes cette clé depuis plus de 20 minutes. »

J'allais lui répondre quand des flashs inconnus inondent ma mémoire. Du blanc, du rouge, des cris, des pleurs...ceux de ma mère. Une douleur dans le bras.

« -ren... »

Des coups, un rire.

« -ren ! »

Une cave, des chaînes.

« -EREN »

Je sursaute. Je regarde Levi. Il me tient les bras. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Et ces images ? Des souvenirs ? Mes mains tremblent, je fixe le vide. Je sors de l'auto et me dirige comme un automate dans la maison. Levi me rejoint en courant. Il oblige mon regard à se noyer dans le sien. Une mère, un typhon d'onix me coupe le souffle. Deux yeux, semblable à une boule d'énergie. Ses yeux qui brillent d'inquiétude.

C'est la dernière chose que je vois avant le noir.

« -Papa, mama ! »

Je vois un petit garçon aux yeux émeraude courir à l'intérieure d'une maison. L'instant d'après, je suis devenu ce petit garçon. Je rejoins le père et la mère...Mon, père et ma mère. Nous sommes heureux. Je souris et ris. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi le ciel s'est assombri. Il n'est plus bleu mais noir et la lune est rouge. Les visages de mes parents sont noirs, leurs yeux et leur bouche sont rouges. J'ai peur. Je me réfugie au sous-sol de la maison. Il n'y a plus de rire, il n'y a plus de bonheur. Seulement des cris et des pleurs. Tous ces bruits, ces sons ne quittent ma cachette. Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Soudain, j'entends les cliquetis des chaînes. Je me retourne et m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seul. Quelqu'un est là, enchaîné à ce mûr, silencieux. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je devine un jeune garçon. La cave se transforme en prison avec des barreaux. Je crie, je pleurs, je supplie mais personne ne vient m'ouvrir. J'observe le prisonnier enchaîné. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Comme s'il avait arrêté de se battre. Je m'approche doucement de lui. Qui est-ce ? Que fait-il ici ? Il est brun. Il doit avoir 5, 6 ans. Ses cheveux sont longs à force d'être resté ici. Je relève sa tête vers moi et...

« -EREN ! »

Je me lève et tombe de mon lit. Où suis-je ? Je mets plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que je suis chez Levi. Que c'est lui qui a crié et avant qu'il ne cri, j'étais en train de rêver.

« -EREN DEBOUT !

-Oui j'arrive. »

Je me prépare et descends déjeuner. Je n'arrête pas de penser à cet étrange rêve. Il y avait tant de détails. C'est perturbant.

« -Eren ?

-Moui Levi ?

-Tu, tu ne m'as encore rien expliqué.

-Ah oui ? Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié. »

Pendant un quart d'heure, je lui explique qui est Carla Jaeger. Une mère aimante qui m'a abandonné quand j'étais très jeune.

« -Si je connais son visage c'est seulement grâce aux photos que l'on avait d'elle.

-Je vois. Je comprends mieux mais dit moi Eren, est ce que tu l'a croit ?

-De quoi ?

-Quand elle dit qu'elle t'aime ?

-Je...C'est compliqué car j'ai envie de la croire. Enfin...si je veux des réponses je vais devoir aller la voir.

-Je comprends, mais, je t'accompagne.

-Je...je veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes Levi, t'as déjà fait énormément pour moi alors...

-Non, non, non t'as rien à dire. Je viens. »

Je lui souris. J'aime sa façon de s'inquiéter pour les autres, elle est gauche, brute et maladroite. C'est mignon. NON. C'est PAS mignon. C'est...euh gentil. GENTIL ! Je rougis énormément. Mais pourquoi je me complique toujours la vie ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai une longue journée de cours. Malgré tout, je suis sûr qu'elle va passer très vite comparé à ce qui m'attend ce soir.  
Nous voilà devant un pub assez peu fréquenté avec un air rustique. Levi et moi entrons. L'intérieur est jolie. Une déco fait à partir de meuble en bois uniquement. Je regarde un peu partout mais ne voit pas ma mère. Je me dirige vers un homme qui s'occupe du bar.

"- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais parler au patron ?

\- C'est moi-même. Vous désirez ?

\- Voir Carla Jaeger.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Euh... Son fils Eren Jaeger

\- Oh ! Donc c'est toi ? Viens avec moi  
Je vois le barman regarder Levi attentivement en me questionnant du regard.

"- Euh. Cet homme est avec moi. "

Le patron hausse les épaules et nous amène à l'étage du pub. Devant nous il il y a trois portes. Le patron ouvre la porte du milieu. Nous entrons dans une chambre. Ma mère est assise sur le lit, son regard noisette éclairé seulement par la lumière de la lune qui s'infiltre dans la chambre.

"- Ma.. Maman... Je suis là.

\- Tu... Tu es venu. Oh Eren ça me fait tellement plaisir."

Elle se dirige vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçoit Levi.

"- Euh. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Levi Ackerman . Je suis le professeur d'Eren.

\- Ackerman ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Maman ! Si je suis là, c'est pour avoir des explications

\- Ou.. Oui, tu as raison. Bon Eren qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? "

Elle se rassoit sur le lit en tapotant l'espace libre à côté d'elle. Je m'assois à côté d'elle tandis que Levi reste près de la porte.

"- Maman, qu'as tu voulus dire par " il l'as fait "...?

\- Eren... Je... Je veux bien répondre à cette question, mais d'abord, je dois te raconter mon passé, même si cela risque de prendre du temps.

\- D'accord, je t'écoute"

Du coin de l' œil je vois Levi prendre une chaise prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir. Comme moi il sens que ça va être long. Ma mère prend une inspiration avant de commencer.

"- J'ai rencontré Grisha , ton... Père dans le district de Shiganshina. Avec une amie, Kuchel, il nous a aidé en nous sauvant de notre vie de... Prostituée pour elle et pilleuse pour moi...

\- Vous avez connu une Kuchel ?

\- Euh oui Levi... Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Désolé, est ce que vous pourriez me dire ce qu'il lui ai arrivée ?

\- Euh... Eh bien, dès le début elle n'a eu aucune confiance en Grisha. Et c'est ce qu'il l'a en partie sauvée. Dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, elle s'est enfuie pour retourner à Shiganshina. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle était enceinte. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à Grisha. J'ai promis mais en échange elle devait accepter mon aide si elle en avait besoin. Bien sûr, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Quand je lui envoyer de l'argent, il me revenais systématiquement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu son enfant, je sais juste que c'était un magnifique petit garçon. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle...elle était là...allongée...comme endormie sans la moindre trace du garçon...J'ai alors demandé à un certain Kenny machin, mais il m'a affirmé qu'il était mort... Malgré toutes ses années, je continue de croire qu'il s'en est tiré... Euh...Vous allez bien ?

-Je... Oui... Merci beaucoup. »

Levi a été attentif tout le long du récit. Quand ma mère a fini de raconter, j'ai cru voir une larme sur le visage de mon professeur. Mais apparemment, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Mais malgré tout, Levi a l'air plutôt triste. Je soupire et demande à ma mère si elle peut continuer son récit.

« -Je suis désolée mon chou. Bon euh... Ah oui. Donc j'étais une voleuse... quand Grisha m'a amené chez lui, il me nourrissait, me soignais, me donnais ce que je n'ai jamais eu à Shiganshina. 3 jours après que Kuchel ai disparus, j'étais extrêmement déprimée. J'avais un sentiment d'abandon. Je m'étais renfermé, ne mangeais, parlais, ni ne vivais plus. J'étais anéantie. Mais Grisha s'est obstiné. Avec le temps, on s'est rapprochés puis aimés. On s'est mariés. On était heureux. Quand tu es né, Eren, Grisha était tellement heureux. Pour nous, tu étais et tu es encore un cadeau du ciel. Jusqu'à tes 3 ans, il n'y a eu que du bonheur dans notre maison. Mais d'un coup, ton père est devenu fou. Il t'a enfermé et enchainé dans une cave. Tu étais encore petit et tes pleurs déchirés la maison. Quand j'ai voulu t'aider, il a commencé à me frapper...et...me violer. J'ai honte, mais la seule chose que j'ai pu faire pour te protéger, c'est qu'il ne te touche pas et que tu ne puisses rien voir de ce qu'il me faisait. Même...même si tu entendais tout. La nuit, tu pleurais dans mes bras. On était enfermés au sous-sol, mais on était deux. On survivait. Puis un jour, Grisha s'est lassé. Il me poignardait en me menaçant de s'en prendre à toi. J'ai alors réagis et j'ai appelé un ami, Hannes. Il m'a sorti de cet enfer en me promettant de revenir avec toi. Tu n'es pas revenu et lui non plus. J'étais dévastée et ton père a fini au bout de seulement 2 jours par me retrouver. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a étranglé en me jetant une phrase que jamais je ne pourrais oublier.

-Maman... Qu'est-ce que ce connard t'as dit ?

-Il m'a dit... »

TSUZUKU


	12. Chapitre 12

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Message de l'auteur:

Et c'est reparti pour un tour mes titans. Tellement contente d'être de retour. Et vous ?

Chapitre 12

Ma mère tremblait. Des larmes étaient présentes, et même si elles ne coulaient pas je voie bien que tout ça est très difficile pour elle. E m'approche de me mère et la prends dans mes bras. Elle est si petite et fragile. Elle me repousse et sourit.

« -Merci… »

Je lui fais le plus beau sourire que j'ai pour elle. Je lui fais aussi un bisou sur le front et me rassois à ma place. J'attends qu'elle soit prête.

« -Ce jour là, Grisha m'as dit : Tu auras beau fuir toute ta chienne de vie, je te hanterai et tu culpabiliseras de savoir que quand tu es partie sans ton bâtard de fils. J'ai injecté un sérum en lui, qui altérera ses souvenirs. Quand il se réveillera tout ce dont le pauvre enfant se souviendra c'est que sa salope de mère c'est barré…. Sans lui. » Après ça il est parti en riant. Ce rire me fait aujourd'hui encore frissonner. Eren… Je… Je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurai du partir. On aurait surmonté ça ensemble. Tous les deux.

-En effet tu n'aurais pas dû…

-Je… Pardonne-moi…

-Oï, Eren ! Qu'est qui te prend ? Tu vas pas bien ?

-Je vais plus que bien Levi. Maman, laisse-moi finir. Tu n'aurais pas dû continuer à culpabiliser. Je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu étais resté, je pense qu'aujourd'hui je ne pourrai pas te parler comme je le fais maintenant. »

Elle me saute dans les bras en pleurant. Je la serre autant que je le peux. Longtemps… Ca fait si longtemps que…. Qu'elle me manque…

« Eren… C'est la seule question que tu voulais me poser ? »

Je la regarde, surpris. Non ce n'est pas la seule question. Je souris et hoche négativement la tête.

« -Pourquoi tu 'est pas venu me voir avant ?

-J'ai essayé… Mais vous aviez déménagé, et Grisha… Enfin…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a mis ma tête à prix.

-DE QUOI ? »

Je regarde ma mère, outré. Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un qu'on a aimé ? Grisha ... Il m'écœure.

« -Madame Jaeger. Savez-vous qui est l'homme qui vous pourchasse ? »

Je regarde Levi rempli d'incompréhension. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il retourne le couteau dans la plaie ? Je regarde ma mère qui baisse la tête et répond d'un petit « oui ». Soudain mon cerveau réagit et enregistre une chose importante. Si ma mère connait son identité, pourquoi elle n'appelle pas les flics ? Comme si Levi lisait dans mes pensées il pose LA question

« -Qui est ce ?

-Je ne connais de lui que son prénom et son visage. Kenny.

-Le même Kenny de tout a l'heure ?

-oui … »

Le regard de Levi s'assombris. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il le connait ?

« -Maman, j'aurais une dernière question à te poser.

-Tout ce que tu veux Eren.

-Qu'as-tu vécus toutes ces années ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ça gamin ?

-D'accord mon chéri. Hum… Eh bien. J'ai pendant le reste de ma vie dû me cacher dans Shiganshina. La ville était trop dangereuse. J'avais trop peur de croiser ton père ou bien Kenny et ses sbires. J'ai survécus en mendiant, escroquant aussi des familles. Je sais que c'est horrible mais là-bas au District, c'est soit tu vis, soit tu meurs, et personnes ne sera la pour toi ou ne viens t'aider. »

Ma mère a gardé les yeux au sol, tout e jouant avec ses doigts. Je me sens mal. Dire qu'a cause de mon géniteur, elle à vécus tout ça.

« -Eren ! »

Elle à levé si rapidement la tête que quand elle m'a appelé j'ai sursauté. Levi rigole discrètement. Pff Sale nain.

« -oui maman ?

-Je me demandais quelques choses… Est-ce que … Grisha … Que t-a-t-il fait ?

-Ri… Rien pourquoi ?

-Ne ment pas Eren. Je suis ta mère. J'ai besoin de savoir. Même si… Je… Je t'en pris… »

C'est à mon tour de baisser les yeux. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop tôt. Comme si ressentait mon malaise, el se propose pour raconter à ma place. Ma mère est surprise, mais accepte. Tant qu'elle peut savoir. Je décide de sortir de la pièce. Je ne veux pas entendre ma propre histoire. Je descends ? J'ai besoin de contact humain.

« -Oh fuck. »

C'est hallucinant, tout le monde qu'il y a, alors qu'avant c'était presque vide. Je me dirige vers le bar. Mais avec autant de monde c'est un peu difficile. Je suis presque arrivé au comptoir quand, un homme grand avec une veste noire et un chapeau tout aussi noir me bouscule et que mon corps décide d'avoir une histoire d'amour avec le sol. L'homme se retourne et m'aide à me relever avant de s'excuser. Il avait un visage un visage entouré de barbe, et, malgré que son chapeau cache une grande partie de son visage, j'ai pu apercevoir deux éclairs gris me regarder. C'est étrange. Ses yeux me font penser à ceux de Levi. Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi ? Quelques longues minutes plus tard j'ai réussis à boire 3 bières, 4 shots de tequila et 2 verres de rhum. Ouais je suis bourré. Je dans et chante. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi libre. L'alcool me libère des mes chaînes.

« -Je suis malaaaaaaaaadeeeeee !

-Oï, Eren tu fous quoi ?

-JAGERRRRR !

-Putain, pourquoi tu gueules comme ça !?

-C'est Guren no Yumiya Levi ! Dedans il chante JAGER et EREN ! On m'aime trop Levi.

-T'as bu combien de verre bordel ? Putain Eren, si tu dégeules chez nous ou dans ma voiture je t'enfonce un balais dans le cul et tu nettoieras tous ce que tu auras salis avec. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est méchant comme ça avec moi ? Alors que je l'aime beaucoup pourtant.

« -Leviiiii ! Pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça ?

-Et maintenant t'as l'alcool triste, super... »

Levi me porte sur son dos. Il est petit mais il est costaud. Comme superman. Superman...

« -SUPERMAN LE ROI DES BANANEEEEEEEES !

-Putain Eren, gueule pas comme ça ! »

Levi me met dans la voiture, il a des muscle, j'avais oublié. Pendants tous le trajet je suis à moitié sur mon siège et à moitié sur Levi. C'st peut être à cause de l'alcool mais je crois qu'il rougit.

« -Leviiiii t'es rouuuuuge comme… comme… Euh… MON CŒUR !

-Tch. T'es bourré gamin, alors arrête de dire des conneries. »

Je me redresse brusquement. La voiture vient juste de s'arrêter.

« -Nan, J'au touuute ma tête Levi.

-… Aller Eren, viens, on rentre.

-Non, Levi. T'es qu'un méchant et aveugle en plus.

-De quoi tu parles gamin ? »

Des larmes commencent à rouler le long de mes joues. C'est qu'un putain d'aveugle.

« -T'as pas vu que je commence à t'aimer, sale con, méchant !

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien gamin.

-Mais NAN ! Pas cet amour que tu crois ! »

J'ouvre la portière, mais me prends les pieds dans… Euh… Un truc. Je me relève et cous jusqu'à la porte de la maison…. J'ai pas les clefs. J'entends Levi qui arrive tranquillement pour ouvrir al porte.

« -Gamin…. »

A peine la porte ouverte je me précipite dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer.

« -Eren ! Ouvre la porte ! »

Je commence à pleuré, je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Ca fait trop mal.

« -Eren... Ouvre s'il te plait.

-Nan… Tu m'as rejeté… !

-Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?! »

Il m'énerve. J'ouvre la porte brusquement, attrape Levi par son col de chemise, l'attire vers moi et l'arrête à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Je ne peux plus ignorer mes sentiments.

« -Je t'aime idiot ! »

Je l'embrasse sauvagement. Autant profiter avant qu'il ne me rejette. Je sens un truc mou et mouillé sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce que c'est, quand un truc inconnue commence à explorer ma bouche. C'est la langue de Levi. Sa langue joue avec la mienne. C'est merveilleux. Malheureusement, je commence à manquer d'air et je dois me séparer de lui. J'halète.

« -Ce… Mais ?

-Gamin…, ne gâche pas ce moment. »

Je me tais et lui souris. J'approche doucement mes lèvres en direction de sa bouche mais, au dernier moment je dévie ma trajectoire vers son cou. Ma bouche mordille sa nuque, je lui laisse mes marques. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne. Ses mains se baladent sous mon t-shirt, masse malaxe, torture mes tétons. Ma tête bascule en arrière et un son inconnu sort de ma bouche. Quand je m'en rends compte, mon visage prend une tente rouge. Levi me regarde avec de yeux remplie de désir, il commence à m'agripper les fesses et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais sa bouche est divine. Levi me pose sur un truc mou. Son lit. Oh mon dieu. IL commence à me déshabiller en me déposant des centaines de baisers papillons. Je sens mon entre-jambe gonfler contre celle de Levi quand…

TSUZUKU

L'auteur « le retour » 2

LEAM : (s'enfuit en courant encore)

EREN, LEVI :… T'es sérieuse là ! Mais..

LEVI Oï gamine ! Pourquoi tu coupes à un si bon moment. Eren était tout tremblant dans mes bras et TOI tu T'ARRETES !

EREN : Euh… Levi c'est gênant

LEVI : (prend les lèvres d'Eren en otage)

Mes titans mettez vos théories de la fin du chapitres et comparé.. Pleaseee

Bref bisous sur vos fesses gauches.


	13. Chapitre 13

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Message de l'auteur :  
Hey les titans ça va ? Ce chapitre est extrêmement cours mais c'est fait exprès car c'est pour mettre l'ambiance ou alors juste du suspense

Chapitre 13:

Je me réveille dans une chambre inconnue complètement nu... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FOUTUS ? Je regarde autour de moi, mes vêtements sont posés sur le bureau noir en verre. Les murs sont tout blancs... Je suis où ? Je me lève... Pas de mal au cul. C'est bon signe. Je remarque un miroir dans une salle d'eau relié à la chambre. PUTAIN ! C'est ce fou furieux qui m'as marqué comme ça ? J'ai des suçons, des traces de morsures et de griffures partout. Même à l'intérieur des cuisses. Cette personne est très possessive. Attend. Si je suis parti avec un inconnu. Ça veux dire que j'ai laissé Levi rentrer tout seul. Non ! Je fais comment maintenant ? Il ne va plus vouloir de moi... Bon, je prend mes vêtements et m'habille. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison Eren. Je sors de la chambre. C'est bizarre... J'ai l'impression de reconnaître ce couloir. Je descend mes escaliers. Ah bah d'accord. En fait, je suis déjà chez Levi. Je me dirige dans la cuisine. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais, nu en plus, dans la chambre de Levi ? Ça veut dire que c'est lui qui m'as marqué ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutus hier soir ? Je le retourne pour me faire du café, mais un Levi sauvage caché derrière la porte fais son apparition. Je ne voit que sa tête. OK, ça va être tendu.

"-Euh... Bon matin Levi...

-Bon matin Eren. Bien dormi ? "

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est une question piège ? Et pourquoi son ton est si froid ? Trop de pourquoi dès le réveil.

"-Ouais, même si je ne le rappel plus de rien à partir du moment où j'ai quitté la chambre de ma mère.

-...

-Tu... Tu sais ce qu'il s'est pas toi ?

-Tu t'es bourré la gueule. "

Ça ne répond mais alors pas du tout à ma question.

"-Et après ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

Il se fout de ma gueule j'en suis sûr. J'ai fait une merde hier... Mais quoi ?

"-Bon Levi si j'ai fais une merde hier soir dit le bon moi, je... Je suis désolé, mais si tu ne dit rien, c'est surtout je ne vais jamais me rappeler. "

Il me regarde comme si j'avais dit que 1+1 est égal à Pokémon. Jusqu'à présent je ne voyais que sa tête. Mais pour je ne sais pas quoi il a décidé que mes yeux étais en droit de voir son corps de... Putain ! Même les dieux Grecs ne sont pas à la hauteur. J'ai jamais vu un corps aussi beau. De plus ce nain bodybuilder est juste en serviette.. Ma libido en prend un coup.

"-Le... Levi...?

-Oui Eren ? "

Sa voix me donne des frissons. Je suis sûr qu'il l'as remarqué. C'est pas bon tous ça. Pas bon du tout.

"-Je... C'est toi toutes ses marques sur mon corps ?"

En réalité j'espère vraiment qu'il va me répondre oui.

"-Je ne sais pas Eren... Fouille dans ta mémoire. "

Tortionnaire. Il commence à se rapprocher de moi. Et moi tous ce que je trouve d'intelligent à faire, c'est bloquer mon regard sur la serviette qui lui entoure la taille.

"-Je veux que cette serviette tombe. Mais aller ! Tombe Putain !"

Levi s'arrête. Il me regarde bizarrement. OK j'ai fait quoi encore ?

"-Levi ?

-Alors comme ça tu veux que ma serviette disparaisse ? "

Oh shit. J'ai parlé à vois haute. Je suis con.

"-Je... Hem...oui

-Eh bien Eren... On va réaliser ton souhait."

Levi me prend en... Sac à patate, pour me balancer sur son lit. N'obtient objet de luxure alias Levi. Il se penche sur mes lèvres... Je suis au paradis. Levi de décolle de celle-ci. Merde, je veux plus moi.

"-Eren... Le mot magique ? "

Il veut jouer à ça ? OK on va jouer Levi. Je le regarde avec mon regard le plus pervers et dit d'une voix sensuel.

"-Sensei... J'ai été vilain ?"

Et boum. Dans ta gueule Levi.

TSUZUKU


	14. Chapitre 14

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

"-Sensei. J'ai été vilain ? "

Je vois ma main de Levi qui s'approche rapidement de mon pantalon. Levi me regardant les yeux pendant qu'il m'enlève mon pantalon et le reste de mes vêtements. En deux minutes, je le retrouve nu devant les yeux ombrageux de Levi. Il me dévore, me matte, mais ne fait rien.

"-Eren, enlève moi cette foutus serviette. "

Je rougis, je peux pas c'est... C'est trop embarrassant. C'est qu'une serviette, mais merde, en dessous... Levi qui voit que je panique intérieurement me prend les mains, et commence à les guider vers son corps. Il me fait caressé son visage pour ensuite descendre sur son torse magnifique. A partir de là, je rapproche considérablement mon corps du sien. Mes mains n'ont plus besoin d'être guidées, elle se baladent, seule, sur ses a dos divins. Ma bouche découvre le goût de sa peu laiteuse ma langue torture ses tétons qui durcissent, tandis que mes mains arrache cette serviette plus que gênante. Je découvre le mini Levi, pas si mini que ça.

"-Levi... Ça rentrera jamais rentré !

-T'inquiète pas Eren, je vais bien te préparer. "

Levi me couche sur le dos. De sa mains gauche il me caresse le torse, tandis qu'il me présente trois doigts de sa main droite. Je les prend en bouche. Ma langue suscote chacun de ses doigts. Je les mordillent, passe mon muscles buccale entre ses doigts. Quand ils sont assez humidifiés, Levi les retirés de ma bouche. Je suis rouge. J'hallète. Les caresses de l'eau sont divines. Sony touché me faut perdre la tête. Levi relève doucement mon bassin. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux débordent de désirs. Il commence d'abord par faire descendre sa bouche sur mon cou, il me mordille. C'est agréable. Il me chuchote à l'oreille.

"-C'est bon Eren ? "

Sa voix me faut durcir encore plus. Je le regarde, il est aussi dire que moi. Je décide de frotter nos virilité ensemble. Levi lâche un petit gémissement de surprise.

"-Tu veux jouer gamin ?"

Levi m'enfonce un doigt dans l'anus. Je me cambre. Pas que ça fasse mal. Je suis trop excité pour avoir mal.

"-Levi... Plus...

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui"

Sa bouche déguste mon téton droit pendant que Levi entre un autre doigt en moi. Il commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux.

"-Le.. Levi.. "

Je le sens sourire. Il abandonne mon téton pour mon oreille. Sadique.

"-Nh... Non... Levi... Stop...

-Point faible ?"

Il passe sa langue autour de mon oreille, lui fais des baisers, souffle dessus. Pour me venger, j'approche m'a bouche de son épaule et la mors en gémissent mais pour me faire pardonner, je lèche la blessure.

"-J'ai finis de te préparer Eren.

-Et le trois doigts ?

-Je l'ai mis, mais tu était trop occupé à gémir pour le voir... "

Il retire ses doigts un à un. J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Levi me relève et se met en tailleur. J'éprouve mes jambes autour de sa taille, je présentions anneau de chair à sa virilité.

"-Attend Eren."

Levi m'éclate de lui. Je grimace. Il est sérieux ? Il part où comme ça ? Il reviens avec... Un préservatif. Ah bah oui, c'est logique.

"-Attend Levi. "

Je lui prend le préservatif des mains. Tu va voir Levi Ackerman. J'enlève l'emballage et m'approche phalus de levier.a bouche commence à mettre le préservatif, pendant que la droite malaxe les bourses de Levi. Je regarde Levi qui balance sa tête en arrière.

"-Point faible Levi ?

-Sale... gamin..."

Le préservatif est mis, mais je n'ai pas finis. Ma bouche embrasse le haut du pénis de Levi. Je sors ma langue, la faim descendre jusqu'au bourses. Je les prends en entière les suçans le plus possible. Je remonte cette fois, fais entrer mini Levi tout entier dans ma bouche, j'essaye de faire de lent va et viens. Je sens son l'entrejambe grossir de plus en plus. Au bout de 5 minutes, je m'arrête. Levi me lance un regard interrogatif. J'adore son visage rougis par l'excitation.

"-Ce serai bête de tour gâcher maintenant. "

Ile souris et viens m'embrasser sauvagement. Je ressens toute son impatience et son désir, juste avec un baiser. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le pousse à ce coucher. Je prend ses mains et les place au creux de mes reins. Je le regarde et m'empalle subitement sur lui. Je le prend tout entier en moi. Nous faisons l'amour, lui en moi, moi autour de lui.

"-Eren bouge pour moi. "

Je bouge mes hanches en un rythme régulier et lent. Le vu se redresse brusquement. Par automatisme mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses fesses. Le rythme s'accélère. Je fais courir ma langue sur sa peau, je Goûté sa nuque. Levi sort pour rerenter brusquement en moi. Sous le coup du plaisir,es ongles se plantent dans son dos et un gémissement de plaisir intense, sort de mon être, tremblant d'excitation. Levi en ente dans ce bruit, souris. Ce sourire est juste parfait. Notre plaisir monte de plus en plus. Je tombe en arrière Levi suit mon mouvement. Il placera lors mes jambes sur ses épaules. Ses coup de butoir devienne plus brusquer, allant toute plus proposent moi quand.

"-Aaaaaaaah... Levi là.. Encore !

-Trouvé."

Une boule d'énergie électrise mon corps entier. Le plaisir pénètre même mon âme. Levi tape, frappe, butte, tout, pousse, culbuteurs, ce point de plaisir qu'est ma prostate.

"-Plus... Fort.. "

Je suis au bord de la jouissance. Mon corps tremble, tellement le plaisir en moi est sur le point de dépasser le 7ème ciel, le nirvana même

"-Levi... Je vais...

-Eren... Moi aussi..."

Dans un ultime gémissement, je jouissance sur mon ventre. Mon anneau de chair se contracte, et c'est à ce moment que je j'entends Levi jouir. On se regarder s'embrasse. C'est doux. Levi se retire de moi. Je m'allonge de tout mon long, pendant que Levi jette la capote à la poubelle.

"-Eren, va te doucher. T'es dégueulasse.

-On peut y aller ensemble ?

-Tch"

Levi me porte jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Je somnole dans le bain. Je sens quelqu'un me frotter le dos. C'est agréable.  
Je me réveille en sursaut.

"-Ah ! Un truc m'as mordus le cul ! "

Trop brusque.

"-Itai... Mon cul..."

Je me retourne et vois... LEVI EN TRAIN DE ME L'ORDRE LE CUL ?

"-Nan mais ça va, faut pas te gêner...

-Bon matin à toi aussi Eren. "

Je me lève pour enlever mon précieux fessiers des dents de Levi. Je suis encore nu. J'ai du m'endormir dans le bain. Je sors de le chambre.

"-T'es à poil Eren.

-Et alors ! T'aime pas la vue ?

-Si beaucoup, mais si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus, met un caleçon. "

Pff... C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Sous la demande de Levi, je met donc un caleçon.

"-Eren, tu veux manger quoi pour le dinner ?

-Du Levi"

Je descend les escaliers et vais m'affaler sur Levi qui est couché sur le canapé.

"-De la pizza au fromage ?

-Ok pour moi. "

Levi commande donc nos pizzas. Je ne reviens pas qu'on ai dormis presque toute la journée.

"-A quoi tu penses gamin ?

-C'est du sérieux entre nous ?

-... Tu crois que je couche avec n'importe qui ?

-Non, j'ai pas dit ça. J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre. Ça me rassure.

-Tch t'es con. "

Levi me prend dans ses bras. Les pizzas arrivent peut de temps après. On les mangent, en regardant un film, puis on part se coucher.

"-Oï, tu va où comme ça gamin ?

-Bah dans ma chambre...

-Ta pas compris que maintenant, tu dors dans mon lit."

Je rougis. C'est con, mais ça me fait plaisir. Je répondons Levi dans son lit. Son lit, ou notre lit ? Je lui demanderai demain.

TSUZUKU

L'auteur se dessèche.

LEAM : ENFIIIIIIIIIIN ! Je l'ai enfin écrit ! CE PUTAIN DE LEMON !  
EREN : Calme toi. Nous aussi on est heureux.  
LEAM : NORMAL ! Vous avez la meilleur partis ! Moi j'ai mis UN PUTAIN DE MOIS AVANT DE TERMINER CE CHAPITRE ! Je suis tout frippé tellement j'ai galéré.  
LEVI :... BON... Puisque tu nous l'as enfin lis, je vais te faire du thé. Viens Eren.  
LEAM : Merci... Heichou... Merci beaucoup *pleure *

Bon les titans ça va ? Comment il est ce chapitre ? J'aimerai vraiment avoir vis à vis pour m'améliorer pour mon prochain lemon. SHINZOU O SASAGEYOUes titans !


	15. Chapitre 15

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Chapitre 15

Je me réveille à 10h00. Levi n'est plus dans le lit. Je le douche et descend manger.

"- Bien dormi la belle au cul charmant ?

-Très. Mais j'aurais préféré te voir à mes côtés à mon réveil. "

Je souris. J'ai envie d'être mielleux aujourd'hui. Levi se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse, je rigole doucement. Il est sur la pointe des pieds.

"-Eren... Effacer ce sourire immédiatement.

-Je souris pas.

-Tsk

-Au fait Levi, je vais passer l'après midi chez Armin. Ça te dérange pas ?

-J'suis pas ta mère, tu fais c'que tu veux.

-A ce propos... Levi... Toi et moi, on est ensemble ? "

Je le fixe, mes yeux encré dans les siens. J'ai besoin de savoir. Au lieu de me répondre, Levi lève les yeux au ciel. Quoi ? Je sens mon corps qui bascule en avant. Levi tire mon t-shirt et m'embrasse goulument. Je déguste ses lèvres au léger goût amer dut à son thé. Je profite de ce baiser.

"-Ça répond à ta question stupide ?

-Ou.. Oui. "

Après ça, nous mangeons des pancakes en silence. J'en profite pour matter mon petit Levi... Je me prépare ensuite et part chez Armin.

"-ARMIIN OUVRE MOI !

-ENTRE C'EST OUVERT !"

J'entre et le rejoint directement dans sa chambre, en passant par la cuisine tout de même.

"-T'avais la flemme de bouger ton cul pour m'ouvrir ? Tu me blesses...

-Fais pas genre, t'es passé par ma cuisine pour me piquer Ma nourriture.

-Fallait m'ouvrir. "

Après cette discussion plus qu'inutile, on éclate tous les deux de rire.

"-Bon Armin. J'ai un truc à t'annoncer.

-Y a plus de Nutella ?"

Et ça repart en du n'importe quoi. Concentre toi Eren, sois sérieux un moment.

"-Sérieusement Armin. Je suis en couple.

-Mais c'est génial Eren ! Femme ou homme ?

-Homme.

-Qui est ce ? Dit moi tout ! Il est beau ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ? T'as déjà oublié Jean ?

-Wowowo. Calme toi l'champignon EXITÉ. Oui il est beau, il est magnifique même. Oui on l'as déjà fait, c'était magique. Je l'ai rencontré au lycée et le cheval n'est qu'une erreur de parcours.

-Au lycée ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Il s'appelle comment ?

-Euh... C'est pas un élève Armin... C'est un prof...

-Et alors ? L'amour n'as pas d'âge Eren. Alors qui est-ce ?

-Levi.

-Ackerman ? Mais c'est génial ça !

-Ah bon ? Bah euh... Merci.

-Alala, mon Eren a réussi à captirer le le cœur de cette statue de Levi-sensei."

Cette après-midi avec Armin à été remplis de merde créé par nos cerveau. Je reviendrai chez lui c'est sûr. Je rentre à la maison. Levi est en train de regarder la... télé ?

"-Tu regardes la télé toi ?

-Mon cerveau à besoin de temps en temps, de décompresser. "

Je m'affale sur lui. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à l'homme qu'il a l'air en cours.

"-Eren, demain t'as quelques chose de prévu ?

-A part les cours non. Pourquoi ?

-Ta mère voudrais passer du temps avec toi, elle veux rattraper le temps perdu.

-Ok. Où, et à quel heure ?

-Au centre commercial Maria, à 15h.

-Mais j'ai cours de...

-Non, Erwin est malade.

-Erwin-sensei ? Pourtant il a l'air d'avoir une santé de cheval.

-Quand on court à poils à minuit parce qu'on est bourré, santé de cheval ou pas, on attrape forcément la crève. "

J'éclate de rire. Erwin-sensei bourré... Épique. Nous sommes lundi et une ennuyante journée s'annonce. Bon sauf à 15h mais bon. Mes cours, mes pauses. Tout ce déroule comme prévu. En cours Levi fait comme si nous n'avions rien fait ensemble. Quel bel acteur... Doué au lit en plus. Que demander de plus ? Enfin je m'éloigne là. Ma journée est enfin finis. Je suis en train d'attendre ma mère. Je rêvasse quand une main viens se poser sur mon épaule, par réflexe Jr cris.

"-Attention j'fais du kung-fu !"

Me demander pas pourquoi. J'entends la personne pouffer... Ouais... Normal. Je me rend enfin compte que ce n'était que ma mère. Que idiot.

"-C'est quoi cette technique de défendre ?

-C'est une technique très ancienne, que même les plus anciens ne connaissent pas. Seuls les légendes peuvent se vanter du talent d'avoir vu cette technique. "

On explose de rire.

"-Aller chéri, allons faire les boutiques."

Je la suit avec le plus grand des sourires. Enfin une famille.

PDV Externe

Ce qu'Eren et Carla ignoraient, c'était qu'ils suivis. Un homme, dans la foule, grand, barbu. Personne ne se doute de ce qu'il va suivre car après tout... Eren retrouve enfin sa mère. Son début de romance avec Levi est tout simplement utopique. Sa nouvelle vie remplace peux à peux l'ancienne. Vraiment ? Il y a pourtant quelqu'un qui va bousculer les choses. Eren va t-il s'en rendre compte ? Peut-être... Que non. L'homme va t-il se contenter de surveiller ?

PDV Eren

Ça fait plus d'une heure que l'on traîne sans les magasins.

"-Maman, on se repose dans un bistrot ?

-Si tu veux mon chou."

Je rougis légèrement. Alors c'est ça le bonheur ? La fin de journée arrive vite.

"-J'ai passé une super journée maman.

-Eren... Moi aussi.

-Qu'est ce qu' il se passe ? Depuis 10 minutes t'as l'air nerveuse.

-Écoute Eren, on est suivis.

-Quoi ?! "

Elle écrase ses mains sur ma bouche et souris.

"-Moins fort. Viens marchons. Il faut faire comme si de rien n'était."

On entre dans un magasin. Je lui montre des vêtements et lui demande de m'expliquer.

"-Je t'avais dit que ma tête était à prix. Voici un chasseur de tête. Il faut que je le sème. Toi tu vas rester ici pendant que je m'enfuis

-Mais...

-Non Eren. C'est pour te protéger. "

Elle me donne un baiser sur la joue, m'observe une dernière fois et s'enfuit... Ça recommence. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'habituer qu'on me l'arrache déjà. Je regarde dehors et aperçois un homme courir. Cette fois je ne serait pas ignorant. Je sors du magasin et essaye de suivre l'homme. Merde ! A cause de la foule je ne sais pas si il est parti à droite ou à gauche. J'entends un cri à la gauche. Putain maman ! Je le dirige vers le bruit. J'avance prudemment vers un cul de sac.

"-MAMAN ! "

Je l'a voit par terre, sans bouger. Shit, non ! Pas elle. Pas déjà... Je cours jusqu son corps.

"-Maman, pas toi ! Bat toi !"

Sa poitrine soulève tout doucement. Faut que j'appelle quelqu'un. Qui ? Pas l'hôpital, sinon mon géniteur risque de l'a retrouvée... Levi ! Quand je me suis fait tabasser, c'est lui qui a contacté je sais plus qui pour me soigner.

"-Tiens bon maman. Je vais appeler de l'aide. "

Je sors mon portable et appel Levi.

"-Dépêche !

-Eh bien... On dirais que notre poule aux œufs d'or nous a ramené quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Vous lui voulez quoi à ma mère ?!

-Personnellement rien, mais le boss en a besoin pour son client.

-Je vous laisserez pas l'approcher.

-Tss... C'est pas contre toi gamin, mais on a besoin d'elle, avec... Ou sans toi. "

Je lâche mon téléphone et foncé sur l'homme. J'esquive un de ses coup et lui lance un crochet du gauche. Merci Levi pour tes cours de self défense. Je souris et me rapproche de l'homme.

"-Dégage d'ici ou tu le regretteras !

-Inquiète toi pour toi mon garçon... "

Je m'avance quand... Des mains, des bras. Des personnes m'immobilise. NON ! MAMAN ! Un des hommes cachés s'approche de moi.

"-Levi.. "

TSUZUKU

L'auteur revit.

En vrai j'ai tellement pleuré en écrivant "chapitre 15". Je pouvais enfin continuer l'histoire après l'épisode du lemon... J'ai cru mourir. Le lemon aura raison de moi.

Hey les titans ça va ? Le prochain chapitre sera plus long à sortir vu qu'il n'ai pas encore finis et qu'il est plutôt long.

LEVI :...  
LEAM : Quoi ?  
LEVI: Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Eren ?  
LEAM : *chuchote fans l'oreille à Levi*  
LEVI : Tu quoi ?!  
LEAM: A BIENTÔT *part en courant *  
EREN: *victime *  
LEVI: REVIENS LÀ !

Bye bye sur vos pieds tout plat.


	16. Chapitre 16

Okaeri Eren

LEAM ACKERMAN

Chapitre 16

Depuis la rencontre avec la mère d'Eren, je suis inquiet. Kenny... Si elle parle bien de mon oncle, on est dans la merde. C'est déjà étonnant qu'elle ai réussie à lui échapper pendant plus de 3 ans. Elle est très forte. Mais il l'est encore plus. Je vais devoir renouer avec des personnes peu fiable, mais pour protéger le bonheur d'Eren. C'est nécessaire. Je prend mon téléphone et appel Hansi.

« - Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-Rend moi mes armes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Kenny est en ville.

-Et alors ? Ignore le.

-Il en veux à la vie d'un de mes proches.

-Tu as très peu de proches Levi... Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Soit tu me les redonnent de ton plein grée, soit je te cambriole, au choix. »

J'entends un soupir, puis des bruits de pas, de porte et enfin de métal que l'on pose sur une surface plate.

«-Viens tout de suite avant que je change d'avis.

-Tch »

Il faut que je me dépêche. Je connais Kenny... J'ai vu ses sbires au bar. Il n'est pas loin, et ça me terrorise. Il s'en fout des pertes humaines. Tant qu'il a son fric à la fin. J'enfile une veste et part avec ma voiture en roulant bien au dessus de la vitesse autorisée . Je suis sur la route quand mon téléphone sonne. Merde, je peux pas répondre, déjà que je roule super vite. Je laisse ma messagerie et continue de me diriger chez Hansi. J'arrive chez elle, ouvre la porte sans frapper et récupère vite toutes mes armes. Je rallume mon téléphone...

«-Merde ! »

Un appel manqué du gamin. Il a laissé un message. Je l'écoute, aller rassure toi Levi, ça se trouve il voulait juste que tu viennes le chercher en ville.

«- Vous voulez quoi à ma mère !?...

-... Le boss en a besoin...

-... Besoin d'elle sans toi.. »

Hansi me regardait alors que je compressais mon téléphone avec fureur. KENNY ! je détruit mon téléphone qui était encore dans ma main. Tu va me le payer vieux salaud. Je regarde Hansi et d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle compris je part. Il est temps de rendre visite à mon vieil ami.

PDV Eren

Ah.. Ma tête... Mal... J'ai mal. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je me promenais avec ma mère et...

« - MAMAN ! »

Je me souviens, j'ai essayé de protéger ma mère et au final on m'a assommé. J'entends une faible respiration à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas les yeux bandés, mais il fait trop sombre pour distinguer quelque chose. J'essaye de me relever.

«- Forcément... Ce serait trop facile sinon. »

Il m'ont attaché les mains et les pieds. Impossible de me relever... Essayons de m'asseoir au moins, je pose mes mains à plat devant moi. Encore un petit effort... Enfin assit. J'arrive à entendre des voix mais sans comprendre leurs mots. Je me demande où nous sommes. Pourvu que ma mère aille bien. Je chuchote à la personne présente en espérant que ce soit ma mère.

«- Maman... C'est toi ? Écoute, si c'est toi et que tu m'entend écoute attentivement. Il y a quelque chose que Grisha adore...mon corps. On peux donc négocier ta libération... Maman ?

-Sale... Idiot... De fils...

-Maman !

-Jamais... Je ne... Vendrais... Mon propre fils.

-C'est la seule solution..

-Non Eren.. Tu ne... Dois pas perdre espoir. »

Ma mère reprend enfin un peu contenance quand des pas se rapproche de nous, la porte s'ouvre sur...

PDV Levi

« - Merci tu m'es d'une grande aide.

-Il... Il n'y a pas de quoi Levi-sama...

-Ah ! Si j'apprends que tu as raconté ma petite visite à mon oncle...

-N... Ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai déjà oublié ce qu'il viens de ce passer. »

Un brave type ce Zakarias. Très bon informateur. Grâce à lui je connais l'emplacement de la planque à Kenny... Je soupire. Si j'y vais seul, je me ferais descendre. Je suis fort, mais les balles vont vites . Je dois appeler du renfort. J'avais acheté un téléphone à touche. Il fallait que je joignent les autres au plus vite.

«- Ouais c'est moi. J'ai besoin que l'équipe se réunissent pour une mission sauvetage.

-/

-Ouais je sais, je suis désolé d'avance. Ce sera notre dernière mission ensemble, je vous le promet.

-/

-D'accord, réunis tout le monde. A tout de suite... Ouais à l'endroit habituel. »

L'endroit habituel, c'est un bar Ah abord de la ville.

[Pour que les dialogues soit compréhensible je vais mettre les noms des personnages]

« Petra : Comme on se retrouve Caporal. »

Petra viens d'arriver avec Aruo. Je soupire nostalgique.

« Levi : Il date ce veux surnom.

Hansi : Heichouuuuuuuuuuu~ ! »

Hansi fonce sur moi. Je l'esquive et elle se mange une table. Pauvre table...

« Levi : Venez on a déjà notre table réservé.

Petra : Les autres arriverons en même temps, ils ne vont pas tarder d'ailleurs.

Hansi : Je savais que tu me cachais des choses. Ça m'intrigue encore plus maintenant que tu nous as réunit. »

On se dirige tous vers une grande table au fond, à l'abri des regards. Au bout de 10 minutes tous le monde arrive et s'installe à sa place. Je suis assis au bout de la table. Erwin à ma droite, Hansi à ma gauche. Les autres en face de moi attendent. Je les observent tous un moment. Petra, notre pro en filature et infiltration. Erd et Gunther, les meilleurs support qui existent. Mike, bien qu'un peu étrange, personne n'échappe à son nez. Et c'est ce qui fait de lui la meilleure sentinelle et éclaireur possible. Aruo, bien qu'il n'est aucune personnalité, ses compétences en combat ne se discute pas. Erwin, notre meilleur stratège. Il calcule toujours tout avec plusieurs coup d'avance. Et puis il y a Hansi, elle adore les missions suicide et c'est aussi notre médecin.

« Levi : Si je vous aient réunis c'est que j'ai besoin de vous.

Erwin : C'est bien la première fois que je t'entend dire ça.

Levi : Erwin, Hansi. Vous connaissez Eren.

Erwin : Oui, c'est mon élève en sport.

Hansi : Le "phobique" des hôpitaux.

Aruo : C'est quelqu'un d'important pour vous Caporal ? »

Petra lui assène un coup de coude et il se mord la langue par surprise.

« Levi : Oui. »

Tout le monde me regarde avec étonnement.

« Erwin : Tu n'as pas avoué tenir à quelque depuis...

Hansi : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ERWIIIIIIIIN ! Et donc Levi, quel est le rapport avec Eren ?

Levi : Sa mère a fuit le domicile du père. Il a mis sa tête à prix. Et c'est Kenny qui s'occupe de la commande.

Hansi : Bordel... »

Je regarde Hansi pour voir si elle me suivra dans cette mission. Je peux la voir baver d'excitation. Dégueulasse.

« Levi : Erwin, j'ai toute les infos nécessaire. Je peux compter sur ton intelligence stratégique ?

Erwin : Évidemment. »

On établit un plan ensemble. Erwin s'est surpassé. Eren et Carla se trouve dans une maison du District. Le plan va d'être de neutraliser Kenny directement de l'intérieur. Petra va devoir nous forcer une entrée par devant. Mike lui passera par l'arrière. Erwin restera en retrait pour pouvoir nous donner des indications. Il interviendra seulement si ça tourne mal. Aruo va devoir trouver les otages. Petra, Gunther et Erd vont devoir tuer tous les sbires. Ma missions première est de trouver Kenny et de le buter.

« Levi : C'est partit.

Les autres : Oui Caporal !

Hansi : On va se bouffer du titaaaan~

Erwin : Tâche d'être discrète. Oublié pas que toi aussi ta mission est capital.

Hansi : T'inquiète, je sais que si je reviens pas vivante un nain grincheux me donnera un coup de pied au cul.

Levi : si tu continue, c'est de ton vivant que tu l'aura mon pied dans ton cul. »

Tous le monde sauf Hansi monte dans un 4x4 noir. En montant j'ai la surprise que tous notre ancien matériel était encore présent.

« Petra : Comment ça se fait que tout soit encore là ?

Gunther : Mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas encore finis. »

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet dans un silence tranquille on arrive enfin devant la planque qu'à choisis Kenny. Je me lève et ouvre la portière. La mission peut commencer.

PDV EREN

Des hommes se sont mis en cercle autour de nous. Aucun ne parle. C'est angoissant. Je regarde ma mère. Elle les affronte du regard. Elle n'a Plus l'air fragile. Dire que j'étais venus pour l'aider et au final on s'est fait capturé et je ne lui suis pas utile. Un homme descend des escaliers.

« -Comme on se retrouve ma chère Carla. On peux dire que tu m'en aura donné du fil à retordre

-Kenny...

-Aaaah... J'aime cette haine dans tes yeux !

-Crève !

-Voyons ma chère... »

Il s'approche de ma mère et lui prend le visage de ses mains calleuse et sûrement tâché de sang.

« -Hmm...»

Il ouvre la bouche avec un sourire mauvais et...

« - KEEEEENNNNYYYYYYY ! »

On entend des coups de feu, des cris. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Kenny se relève lâchant le visage de ma mère. Il commence à sourire... Effrayant.

« -Idiot de neveu »

Hein ? Un règlement de compte familial ? Kenny monte en hurlants à ses hommes de tuer tous les intrus. Depuis notre cachette on entend tous du massacre qui se déroule en haut, des cris, des corps qui tombent... Jamais je n'aurait imaginé vivre ça. Je me tourne en direction de ma mère. Elle tremble, je m'approche d'elle est enlève ses liens avec mes dents. Ce n'est pas facile mais j'y arrive.

« -Fuis maman.

-Non ! On fuit ensemble Eren.

-Maman... Je... D'accord... Détache-moi »

Elle sourit satisfaite, et me détache. Nous montons les marches prudemment.

«-Maman, il me faut une arme

-Mais Eren !

-C'est pour te protéger ne t'inquiète pas. »

Avec une énorme difficulté on arrive à se diriger dans la cuisine. Je fouille dans tout les placards et prend le plus grand des couteaux que je trouve. Je regarde ma mère et souris.

« -Comme ça, si on nous attaque. Je le plante. »

Elle me regarde inquiète.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir ensemble maman. »

Je lui fais un câlin pour la rassurer. Cette fois je n'échouerais pas. Je serre encore ma mère dans mes bras quand quelqu'un abat violemment sa main sur mon épaule. Je pousse ma mère et me retourne violemment pour frapper mon ennemie avec mon couteau de cuisine.

« -CRÈÈÈÈÈÈVEEE. »

PDV Levi

« -KEEEEENNNYYYYYY !»

Le plan commence. On a réussi à rentrer dans la "maison". Maintenant je doit attirer Kenny jusqu'à moi et l'éloigner des otages.

« -Petra, Aruo, je compte sur vous.

-Oui, Caporal ! »

On se sépare. Je monte des escaliers et tombe sur des sbires. Tch, quel plaie. Je m'en débarrasse facilement. J'avais immobiliser un sbire et l'avais utiliser comme bouclier par balle. Grâce à lui j'ai pu passer facilement et tué les autres. Et ce n'était qu'un échauffement. Il est où ? Plus j'avance plus je suis couvert de sang. Putain, ils sont combien encore ?

« -Je suis heureux de te voir mon petit Levi~. »

Enfin... Je me retourne doucement. Kenny...

« -Ça fait longtemps le vieux... »

J'observe chaque mouvement de Kenny. Il n'a pas d'arme à feu... Mais ses fidèles couteaux sont là. J'ai un avantage.. Mais je préfère quand c'est intéressant.

« -Aah, ça me rappel le bon vieux temps.

-Ce sera un avantage pour moi alors...

-Et pourquoi donc Levi ?

-Si tu remus trop ton cul, tu va te coincé un truc.

-Ne me sous-estime pas Levi. »

Il sort ses poignards et nous nous tournons autour. Il essaye de me blesser en faisant un mouvement rapide du bras mais je réussis à l'esquiver.

« -Allons Levi, arrête de jouer et sors toi aussi tes armes. »

Je prends mes couteaux dans leurs étuis au niveau de mes cuisses.

« -Voyons, qui de nous deux aura une lame lui traversant le corps..

-Tu va mourir grâce à tes propres techniques de combat le vieux. Pauvre de toi.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir, alors que c'est moi ton maître ? »

Je fonce sur Kenny. Je saisie mon poignard et le frappe à l'abdomen. Tch, il esquive.

« -Le maître ne m'as jamais appris à autant parlé lors d'un combat

-Mais c'est parce que tu es spécial ! »

Il me balance un couteau en visant ma tête. Malheureusement pour lui je l'esquive aussi. On se fonce dessus, les coup pleuvent. Chaque coup donné est un coup reçu. Je tente une technique à lui, je le frappe avec un couteau en visant sa jugulaire, évidement il esquive, je profite de cette ouverture pour lui asséné un coup de pied. Il s'écroule 3 mètres plus loin. Je l'entend rire. Continue épuise toi veux schnock. Il se relève et s'ensuit alors un combat d'esquive et de coup. Nous essayons tout les deux de prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans jamais y parvenir. Un coup sur mon flan droit, je l'esquive. Un coup sur sa clavicule, il esquive.

« -Eren ! »

Je me fige. Eren ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Kenny profite de ma surprise. L'enfoiré. Je reçois un énorme coup de pied à l'estomac. Putain de merde. Mon souffle se coupe et avant même que je ne puisse me relever Kenny s'assit sur moi. Son couteau se dépose délicatement sur la peau de ma gorge.

« -C'est la fin mon cher Levi. »

TSUZUKU

ENFIIIIIIN. Bon en fait ce chapitre il est écrit depuis longtemps, genre... Vraiment.. Bref c'était bien ? J'ai mis une journée entière à réécrire ce putains de chapitre. Je préviens d'avance ce chapitre je l'ai écrit avant la sortie de la saison trois de snk donc quand Levi cris Kenny je n'ai pas plagié. C'est le manga à qui m'as plagié x). Bon, bon, bon. Je vous annonce que ceci est la fin du tom 1. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis Sadique. Breffouille. Je vous laisse sur ses mots nul. Je risque d'être encore moins libre car, la terminal quoi. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi présent que joueur du grenier 😂😂.


End file.
